The Pink Haired Angel and the Heiress
by SpecialJenn
Summary: On a walk through the woods Hinata and Neji find a collapsed girl badly hurt. Hinata begins to nurse her to health, but something just isn't right, M for future chapters HinataxSakura
1. A New Guest

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! i DONT own naruto... surprise surprise!

well this is the first story i've ever writen...EVER, so R&R please!

____________

On a bright and sunny morning Hinata was taking a walk with her cousin Neji. They had been walking in the woods surrounding Konoha for some time before the came across an object several feet from them. As they walked closer they realized it was someone collapsed in the middle of the road. Hinata ran to the person and knelt down beside them, but Neji stepped in front of her in case the clearly unconscious women spring up and attacked.

"Neji-san, I don't think she's going to hurt anyone. In fact, she looks pretty hurt herself." The girl lying before them had a very bruised face and was covered in blood. Most of which was coming from her head. Short pink locks and dirt covered her face and she looked so frail.

"Neji-san can you please help me bring her to the Main House?" asked Hinata

"I don't think that would be a good idea, she might be a spy from another village, further more…"

"SHE COULD DIE!!!" interrupted Hinata, amazed by her own forcefulness, "please… she needs our help. If you won't help me I'll just bring her back myself."

'_What's gotten into me? Why do I care so much for someone who I just found…"_

Hinata began to try and pick up the girl, but she was too weak and was struggling under her weight. Then she felt her come off her shoulder and looked up to see her cousin carrying her

"I… would get in trouble if I allowed you to struggle by yourself. She's not that heavy anyway." Neji said while trying to retain his coolness. Hinata smiled at the kind gesture her cousin had shown.

_'Even if he acts cold sometimes, he's very sweet'_

"Come on, we have to get back to the Main House soon if we're going to save her." Neji yelled back , he had gotten quite far ahead of Hinata well she was in thought.

_' "We're"? So you do care for her, hee hee.' _Hinata gleefully thought as she ran to catch up to Neji.

______________________

"So, will she be alright?" Hinata asked the family doctor.

Flashback: As soon as they made it back, she called to a room to be set up and for the family doctor to be called immediately. The servants at the house we're very taken back by the young heiress, normally she would never ask them for so much as a glass of water, she preferred to do everything herself and try to keep out of everyone's way. But now she was giving orders out like a true princess. End of Flashback.

Her father came into the bedroom that had been setup for the young girl. After the doctor put on the last bandage, he stood up and said, "Well, I think she'll live, but just to be safe I think you should have someone watch her around the clock for at least a week…"

"I will!" shouted Hinata with her hand raised in the air. Her father looked down at her for speaking out of turn. Hinata put her arm back down and managed to shrink without even trying.

_'I'm starting to act like Lee-san, and I spoke out again, what's going on with me?'_

"Well Hinata, if you're so eager to help, then from now on she is your responsibility." Her father said before leaving the room and slamming the door closed.

In an attempt to break the awkwardness of the room the doctor explained to Hinata what she had to do. He explained how to clean her wounds and redress them. Once she had been told everything the young heiress asked, "Um… when well, she wake up?"

"It's hard to say, she had a very big injury to her head and lost a lot of blood. It could be anywhere from tomorrow to a week to a month to even never…"

At the last possibility Hinata cringed. Catching sight of this, the doctor tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, all we can do now is wait and hope for the best." The doctor patted her on the head and left the room.

Hinata turned her attention to the young girl, she was sleeping soundly and despite being covered in bandages to Hinata she looked very beautiful.

_'She looks like an angel… what a beautiful face… wait, what am I thinking?!'_

She snapped out of her thoughts and called a servant in to bring her bed over into this room, along with a change of clothes for the next few days.

As Hinata tucked herself in for the night, her thoughts were all focused in on her new guest. The last being, _'I hope she wakes up soon…" _then she drifted off to sleep.

TBC

______

well hoped you liked it :] i kno it's pretty short... but if everything goes according to plan it should be a fairly long story.


	2. A New Idea

disclaimer: OH NOES!!!! i dont own Naruto!!!

well ch 2 is here YAY!! i tried with all my might but this is a long as i could get it  
and a special shout out to Tori Hoshi and sadiegrl thanks for the support!  
please R&R

________________________________

The next few weeks were very busy for Hinata, all her time was devoted to taking care of her pink-hair angel. Even though she was the main care-taker, she could not bring herself to do some of the more embarrassing jobs like changing and give her a bath, so she just politely asked her female servants to do it for her. And even though Hinata was giving more orders since their guest came, the servants still had a good opinion of Hinata because she always asked politely and thanked them vigorously. She was the favorite of the main family among the servants because she always treated them like people instead of objects to be used like the rest of her family did. The only other person to treat them the same way had long since gone and they felt they owed it to her to look after her daughter with special care.

But the task was still very time-consuming, she even stopped training with Shino and Kiba, and rarely left the house unless order to by her father so that she could get some fresh air. Hinata would go on short walks with Neji, but her thoughts never were far from the girl. Hinata would start to think about how the pink hair girl could need her in some way. Often without realizing it she would start to walk increasingly briskly.

"Hey Hinata! Slow down." Neji would shout when she got too far ahead. His voice would bring her out of her thoughts. She would stop and look around, then turn back to Neji and wait for him to catch up.

"Sorry Neji-san, I'm just worried about her." She would apologize.

Neji just smiled and gently patted her on the head, "It's ok, I think it's time that we headed back." His smile had slowly become warmer after the Chūnin Exams were over and he was defeated. He looked at her with kind eyes that gave off some warmth, before she would have been far too afraid to even meet his icy glare, which was even creepier because of his lack of pupils (a common family trait).

They began to walk back to the Main House. Hinata rush into the girls' room because she was anxious to see if she was visibly better or even awake yet. But she saw her still sleeping with a blissful look on her face, though she was glad that she didn't take a turn for the worse, she was still disappointed that she hadn't woken up yet. Hinata believed that if she took good care of her that one day she would wake up and that they could talk to one another and even be friends. She was curious to hear what her voice sounded like.

But still the pinkette still did not awaken.

One day when Hinata was again forced out of the house by her father to go train with her teammates, she began to discuss the situation with them. She hoped to get some advice on what would speed up the healing process.

"Shino-kun… do you maybe… have s-some insects that could get her to… to wake up?"

"… I don't think there are any within my family that could bring a person out of a comatose state, I'm sorry" he answered calmly.

"Maybe if you gave her a kiss like sleeping beauty, then she'd wake up." Kiba once teased her. Hinata blushed deeply

"I-I wouldn't do s-such a thing!!" she yelled back. Both Shino and Kiba were taken back but her somewhat forcefulness. Neither of them had ever heard her shout before.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to make you mad, it was only a joke." He apologized.

"Umm… I'm sorry for yelling." Hinata apologized back with a deep bow.

"Let's continue with our training, shall we?" Shino added in to break the awkwardness.

But then one night after a month and a half of waiting for her to wake up, it didn't sound like such a bad idea. After dressing the few wounds that were still visible and could potentially become infected, Hinata tucked her friend in for the night. She then shut off the light and checked the hallway to make sure no one was coming; she even used her Byakugan to see if everyone was now asleep.

'_Ok, Neji-san is sleeping, father is busy in the library, and the few servants that are awake are cleaning up the kitchen on the other side of the house… it should be safe.'_

Hinata closed and locked the bedroom door, and turned to walk over to where the pink-hair angel laid. She knelt down and inched closer to her face, she was so nervous that she was shaking. Hinata had never kissed anyone before and was afraid that someone would walk in, even if it was impossible. Hinata gulped hard and lower her head so that their faces were an inch apart, then she took the plunge and closed the space between their lips. It was magical to say the least; Hinata lost herself in the girl's soft, smooth lips and wanted to stay like that forever.

She broke the kiss, stood straight up and dove for her bed when she heard footstep approaching, she held her breath and closed her eyes tightly as the footstep reached and passed by the door. She let out a sigh of relief and uncovered her self from the sheets because her body was too hot right now. She laid there, on her back and staring at the ceiling, reflecting on the kiss. She raised her hand to her lips, she could still feel the other girl's pressed against hers. Hinata felt so warm and her heart was beating so fast.

'_That… that was so… wonderful'_ Hinata felt embarrassed by her own thoughts. She suddenly grew tried and fell asleep shortly afterward.

____________________________________

Around 2 in the morning Hinata was awakened by a loud cry. She stumbled out of bed and scrambled to turn on the lights. She turned to the pinkette and found her squirming around crying her eyes out. Her father started to bang on the door, that's when Hinata realized that she didn't unlock it after… at the memory Hinata began to blush very intensely. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her father begin to yell, "HINATA OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!!"

As soon as Hinata opened the drop her father and Neji burst in, Neji had his Byakugan on and was in a fighting stance ready to take on the world. They both looked around and set their attention to the young girl crying, they were a bit taken back by what they saw. Hinata meanwhile dropped down to comfort the girl in an attempt to make her stop crying.

"Neji-san please go and wake the doctor, tell him that it's an emer-" Hinata was interrupted by a hand grabbing her by the arm and tugging her down hard. Hinata was now lying next to the pinkette holding tightly onto her arm, she appeared to be now drifting back to sleep with a content look on her face. Everyone around her was deeply confused by what just happened. Hinata tried to worm her way out of her grasp but as soon as she was free, the pinkette would start to cry loudly again, forcing Hinata to move back into the same position. It was the only way to get her to stop crying.

Neji tried so hard to hold back the laughter, even her father look like he was enjoying the show. But a few snickers escaped their mouths and Neji excused himself from the room after seeing he was not need. Laughter could be heard down the hall as he went into his room.

Her father composing himself said, "Seeing as how the situation seems to have calmed down, *cough cough* I don't think there will be a need to wake the doctor at this hour of the night. Just stay with her like that until morning… well *coughs to clearly hid laughter* good night."

"Wait father!" the last part was cut off by him closing the door.

'_Now what? Do I really have to spend the whole night sleeping next *gulp* to her?' _ Hinata felt her face blush a vivid red. But the pink hair angel was sleeping so soundly and she could see a faint smile across her lips.

'_I suppose there's not much I can do… except try a turn off the lights without making her cry.'_

After a few minutes of twisting in ways she didn't know she could, Hinata managed to turn off the light and went back into her former place of sleeping. Her nerves were tried from the excitement of the night and she quickly went off to dreamland.

TBC


	3. A New Morning

Disclaimer: do i own Nauto? no no i do not...

First off sorry i didn't update yesturday, forgive me!!! my internet was down... second thanks for all those who've read and add me for alerts, thank you very very very much!!

third as much as i love you guys for your support, i would like to get more reviews, just so i could see what i need to improve on and what my strengths are.

SOOO, i'll make you guys a deal! if i get ten, count em TEN reviews by next tuesday (my official update day) i'll not only give u one chapter, OH NO!!! i shall give you two!! count em TWO!!!

on with the story!!! (the chapter is pretty long too... for me anyways)

_______________________

Hinata was currently having the strangest dream imaginable, it starts like this:

Hinata was walking through a wooded area that was unfamiliar to her. She was wondering around lost until she came to a small clearing. She walked to the middle of the opening and looked up at the sky, it had turned bright green with orange clouds hovering around.

'… _That's not normal… is it?'_ Hinata wasn't really fazed by the fact that the sky and clouds were the wrong colors, or the fact that in place of trees, there were now candy canes. But what did seem to bother her was that she had the feeling that something was following her. She tried to turn on her Byakugan several times but couldn't. The sound of the grass rustling as something moved through it was coming closer and closer.

Hinata did the only reasonable thing she could… she ran for her life at full speed! Then the creature spring up from the tall grass and began to pursue her. Hinata turned her head to see what could possibly want to chase her, and then she saw it. The thing that was instilling so much fear into her was… a pink bon-bon.

Hinata couldn't take her eyes of it and ended up tripping over a large jaw-breaker in place of a rock. The pink bon-bon then jumped on top of her and a slit opened up where its mouth should be. It stuck out its tongue and began to drool all over her face.

"EWWWW!! GROSS, GROSS, GROSS!!!"

Hinata was trying desperately to getting the sweet off of her, but couldn't muster up the strength to. The bon-bon started to lick Hinata's face and neck.

"GET OFF!!! GET OFF!!!"

Hinata then placed a good kick on its stomach, or where it would be, and flung it off. She picked herself up and started running again, but the bon-bon was hot on her trail. She came to a small river of milk and was about to cross it when she saw her reflection. Her head had turned into a lollipop. Next to her reflected lollipop-head she saw the bon-bon again. The candy knocked her into the shallow milk river and they began to wrestle.

'_Wait… if this candy is trying to eat me then the most logical thing to do is to eat it! It makes prefect sense!!' _

The pink bon-bon was once again on top of Hinata and was bending down to continue where it left off, when Hinata raised her head to meet it's. She then bit down on where its cheek would be and took a good size chunk out of it and ate it.

It was the sweets thing that she had ever eaten. It made her whole mouth tingle and dance. She wanted more, she had to HAVE more. With a new found strength, she flipped the candy over and was now on top. She couldn't wait any longer, she bent her head down and was about to devour the thing whole when…

She saw her father standing right in front of her. He stood there wearing a purple and red stripped top hat, a lime green vest with ramen print everywhere, and clown pants. Hinata and the bon-bon just stared.

"Hinata, Hinata wake up… Hinata, Hinata wake UP!" her father kept repeating.

__________________________

Hinata slowly opened her eyes; she was temporarily blinded by the bright sun coming in through the window. She laid still for a bit while her eyes adjusted to the light. She then focused her eyes on the sight before her, her right middle and ring fingers were currently in the sleeping girls' mouth. Hinata was blushing a deep shade of red. She started to look around and saw that her legs were intertwined with the pinkettes', her right wrist was still being held tightly by the girl, her free hand had wormed it's way onto the pink haired angel's waist, and the last but certainty not the least embarrassing part of their position, was that the pink haired angel's left index and middle fingers where currently inside of Hinata's mouth. This brought on her newest, darkest blush Hinata had ever had.

'_Well this sort of explains the dream…'_

*knock knock*

"Hey Hinata, are you awake yet? I'm coming in." Neji said through the door. Hinata panicked and was trying to get out of her current position. If Neji saw her like that she would never live it down. But she couldn't free herself in time and Neji walked in. He looked down at them and he's eyes opened wide and he started to blush.

"It… it's not-t what y-you think!" Hinata said after she popped the girls' fingers out of her mouth. But Neji just stood there frozen. Hinata kept trying to worm her way free but gave up after a few minutes.

"Umm Neji-san… could you p-please h-help me?"

Neji broke out of his trance and bent down to untangle his cousin. He gently pulled Hinata away while trying not to wake the other girl up. Hinata was then standing next to Neji thanking him for saving her. Neji took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the drool from heiress's mouth and her hand.

"T-thank you" Hinata said bashfully. Neji just blushed slightly and nodded. He was about to bend down to do the same to the sleeping angel but Hinata stopped him halfway.

"It's ok, I-I should be the o-one t-to do it"

Hinata gently took the handkerchief from her cousin and wiped her drool off of the delicate digit. She was in the process of wiping her mouth when a pair of big emerald eyes opened up and greeted her. Hinata became transfixed on them, they were so beautiful and she was lost in them.

Meanwhile the girl was staring back at the young heiress with wonder and another emotion she couldn't understand. She wanted to find a way to express her curiosity to what lay before her, so she reached up her hands and began to touch and explore the dark-hair girl's face. It was smooth, soft, warm and comforting. What interested her most was that the more she explored her face the more it changed to a different color

Hinata meanwhile was frozen, she didn't know what to do, first the girl she'd been taking care of finally wakes up and catches her off guard and next she touches her face with no regard to person space! Hinata was blushing like crazy and managed to mumble out:

"P-p-p-ple-e-ase st-st-stop-p t-t-touch-ching my-my fa-ac-e…"

The girl stopped moving her hands around but didn't take her them off Hinata's face. Her attention was now focused on her mouth. She wanted to know how she made that sound. So she sat up as best she could and put her fingers to her lips and felt their smoothness, then proceeded to shove most of her hand inside the girl's mouth in an attempt to find the source. Hinata's eyes bulged out of their sockets and she started to choke.

Neji, who was watching the whole thing not really knowing what to do, leaped to Hinata's rescue and pulled her away for the girl. But with her hand still in Hinata's mouth, the pinkette was pulled down when Neji yanked away his cousin, causing her to fall down hard. While Hinata was trying to regain her breath, the girl was starting to experience a new sensation, and she didn't like it. She fell flat on her face and felt a warm liquid coming from her face, this scared her and she felt something bubbling up from inside her, something she couldn't contain. She burst into tears and was on the verge of screaming bloody-murder.

Instinctually Hinata stood up and ran over to the hurt girl. But Neji grabbed her by the wrist.

"She's dangerous, she almost killed you!!"

Hinata didn't care about that right now and she couldn't find a way to explain that to Neji and the girl was crying and shouting in the background. Every scream she heard come from her voice pierced her heart. So she did the only thing she could do, she released a small bit of chakra from the points in her wrist and hand. The small blast was enough for Neji to undo his grip but not enough to hurt him. Unfortunately Neji was so shocked by the blast that he fell over and hit his head on the nearby wall.

Hinata didn't look back and therefore didn't see her cousin hit his head. Her sole intention was on the crying girl before her. She bent down and lifted the girls head gently to get a good look at the damage. She was bleeding a lot from her nose but was otherwise fine. Hinata picked up the handkerchief that she dropped earlier and was starting to wipe off the blood and comforting her when her father came barging in.

He quickly surveyed the room and saw Hinata leaning over the girl who was still crying and bleeding and Neji passed out after the hit to the head he took.

"HINATA!! WHAT ON EARTH IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?!?" Her father thundered out loud enough to shake the windows.

Hinata slowly looked over and was shaking violently at her father's presence. The girl could feel the tension in the room and was scared by the loud noise that came from that fearful thing. This one was much different then the one she woke up to, she didn't like it, so she began to cry louder. She held onto Hinata tightly for security and was crying into her pjs.

"F-f-ath-th-er p-p-plea-se ca-lm d-d-own-n, y-your-e sc-ca-arin-ng h-her." Hinata managed to whisper out. She was now trying to comfort the girl, not caring that she was staining her clothes with her blood.

The sight brought back a long buried memory of his late wife. It was one which he was not proud of. He didn't want to repeat the same mistake twice. He took several deep breaths in and tried relax.

"Hey, what's going on?" The doctor that was overseeing the girl's recovery from the start came barging in. He also took a look around at the scene before him. But his reaction was very different from Hinata's father, first he ran over to Neji to see if he had a concussion. He saw that it was nothing more then a bump on the head and said,

"He'll wake up in 5 minutes, so I wouldn't worry."

Then he went over to where Hinata and the girl were laying on the floor.

"Hinata-san, are you injured at all?"

"N-no, but s-she's b-b-blee-eding!" Hinata said in a panic.

"Ok, ok I'll have a look"

The doctor turned his attention to the pinkette.

"Hey there sweetie,"

She looked up with tears still in her eyes and tried to hide behind Hinata.

"It's ok, I'm here to help, can you tell me were it hurts?"

His sound was different the thing that was loud before, it was closer to the one she was holding onto. She relaxed a bit and was sniffling away the last of the sobs. The doctor took this as a sign that she was starting to trust him. He gently pulled her face closer to his and was inspecting her nose, which had stopped bleeding for the most part.

"Hinata-san, will you hold her hand for me?"

"Umm… w-why me?"

"Because she seems to trust you the most… and because this might hurt a bit…" The doctor tried to mumble the last part.

"Wait! What's gonna hurt?!" Hinata said loudly, but not quiet shouting

"I'm going to check to see if her nose is broken, and to do that I need to move it, and if it hurts then she's going to need someone to comfort her. That's where you come in Hinata-san."

Hinata then grabbed the girl's right hand with both of hers' and gave the nod to tell the doctor that it was ok for him to go ahead.

"Ok sweetie, look at me now."

The girl turned to the sound the thing before her was making. She watched his hand as it got closer to her face. Then she felt the warmth of his touch as he explored the middle of her face. Thinking it was a game she lifted her left hand and began to mimic he movements and touched his nose and face. But it felt very different from the other ones. It was rougher and had little dots that pricked her hand. She frowned without knowing it and took her hand away. The doctor just laughed.

"Well, it looks like she didn't break it. It might've just been a burst blood vessel. Did she fall down too?"

"Y-yes" Hinata really didn't feel like going into the specifics.

"But there is one thing that's very off about her…" the doctor said with a serious tone.

TBC


	4. A New Problem

Disclaimer: once again... no i don't own Naruto

well only one chapter this week, but i shall not be detoured!! so im offering it again this week, 10 comments for 2 chapters :)  
oh and before i forget, my story is set in pre-time skip, it'll go into it later one though...  
R&R please please please

______________________

"Wait what do you mean? Is something wrong with her?" Hinata asked with panic rising in her voice.

"It's too early to tell, I'll need to run some test for a few days… or maybe a week." The doctor mumbled the last part a bit.

"WHAT?!" Hinata didn't want to be apart from the pink hair angel for that long.

Neji woke up after hearing Hinata yell and jumped up into his battle stance. But he was moving around too much too soon after the hit to his head and got dizzy and fell down again.

The doctor went over to him and helped him up. Once Neji was able to stand on his own without wobbling, the doctor helped him over to Hinata's bed where he sat down.

The pink hair angel was starting to have a new sensation, this time it was like a small pressure that was starting to get more intense. She wanted to convey this feeling to the heiress. The girl reached out and tugged on Hinata's sleeve. Hinata turned to look at the girl

"What is it?"

The doctor looked over and began to observe her actions.

The girl made a strange face. It twisted slightly, tensed up, then finally relaxed and then she let out a sigh of relief. Hinata was thoroughly confused now, but then she felt… it. She felt a warm liquid touch her finger tips and spread out. She looked down and saw that the source was from the girl's lower regions. By this time it had caught everyone's attention.

…

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Uh… I-I have some, important things to attend to… excuse me." The head of the Hyuugas exited as quickly as he could.

"Umm… I h-have to go and… get my things for the examination! Because… they're still in my office! Uh, you can take care of… this, right Hinata-san? I'll be back later… much later." The doctor, again mumbling the last part, ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Hinata quickly turned over to Neji, with pleading eyes, begging him not to leave her in this kind of situation.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh… COMING!!" Neji yelled as if being called by someone, he then ran out faster then the doctor.

Hinata was left, alone and abandoned.

'_I-I can't believe they left me like that! What do I do now! I-I don't want to be the one to-to c-c-change…"_

The girl was now starting to feel a new feeling. It was similar to the feeling she had when she fell down but not as strong, and it was coming from her middle area. She wanted to tell this to the thing next to her, so she pulled on her sleeve. This startled Hinata from her thoughts and she jumped back. But with the girl still holding on to her, she was pulled on top of Hinata. Hinata blushed so intensely that she felt the heat coming off her face and her heart was beating so hard that it was hitting her ribcage, threatening to come out. Meanwhile the other girl was staring at Hinata with no sense of personal space, but she was also feeling something thumping within her chest, but it was to complex for her to understand.

They stayed like that for awhile, just staring at each other. The girl looked at every detail of the dark haired heiress' face. Hinata didn't know what to do, but more so a part of her didn't want to move. The moment was interrupted by the girl's stomach growling.

"Oh! So that's what you wanted!" Hinata said suddenly, and to her surprise with no stutter.

Hinata was trying to think of what to do when a female servant came in.

…

"Take your time." She said calmly. The servant was halfway to closing the door when…

"It's not what you think!!!" Hinata shouted, but being careful not to be too loud so that she wouldn't scare the girl.

After several minutes of explaining, the servant was up to speed on what was going on.

"I see, so I think that we should first give her a bath and get her into a change of clothes."

"Yes, could you please go and start the bath?"

"Yes Hinata-san." She said with a small bow and left the room.

Hinata then stood up and began to look for some towels, but the spare room didn't have any.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go my room to get some towels."

Hinata left the room and was going down the hallway to her room. The girl watched move with curiosity. But when she closed the door and left her by herself, she began to panic. First the thing she liked was here and now it wasn't. It didn't make sense, and she was filled with another feeling, it made her chest ache, it was a terrible feeling worse then when she fell down the first time. She started to cry very bitterly, it grew louder and louder until she was nearly screaming. Then the door slammed open with a dark haired beauty standing at the foot. She had some towels in her hand and was out of breath.

"What… is it!? Is something… wrong?!"

She ran over to the girl and knelt down next to her to check to see if she hurt herself somehow. At the warm touch of the heiress the girl calmed down and held onto her shirt tightly and nuzzled herself into the girl's chest. Even though this was very awkward for her, instinctually she cooed soft words into her ear, ran her fingers through her pink locks, and rubbed her back in small, gentle circles.

Watching from the doorway was the female servant. Just seeing the scene made her feel warm inside too. This had brought back a memory of Hinata's late mother.

Flashback: "Ma… Ma is hurts!"

"Hush now my baby girl, don't cry anymore… I'll wipe away your tears,"

"I-I didn't mean too, honest! I-it j-just happened!!"

"I know, I know, I'm not mad… _Hush little baby don't you cry, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…_" End of Flashback

*knock knock*

"As much as a hate to interrupt, the bath is ready."

She smiled gently and left the room. Hinata just nodded without looking up. She gentle pulled the girl away from her and stood up. But the girl didn't want to let her go, and clung onto her legs, almost knocking her down. Once Hinata regained her balance, she carefully bent down and lifted her head and gave her reassuring smile. Then with some effort she pried herself free.

"Come on the bathroom is this way"

By this point Hinata knew the girl wasn't gonna respond, but she wasn't sure whether or not she understood what she was saying. Seeing her just sit there staring at her answered that question.

"Umm… you know, walk over here… ?" she motioned for the girl to move to the door by walking back and forth, but she just wasn't getting through.

'_I-I don't think she even knows how to walk!'_

The very thought shocked Hinata. She was trying to think of what to do. Then an idea hit her. She went out the door and closed it. Sure enough after a few moments the girl started to cry again. This pained Hinata again.

'_Please forgive me!'_

Hinata opened the door and ran over to the girl and knelt down in front of her. Once again the girl hung on to Hinata, grabbing her by the shoulders. The Heiress then scoped the girl up with surprising ease. She was much thinner then when they found her because she was given only liquid things to live on while in a coma. The girl looked around and was amazed by the scenery changing before her.

Even though the girl was much lighter now, Hinata still wasn't very strong and had reached her limit when they entered the bathroom. She sat the girl on the toilet while she caught her breath. The girl looked around and examined all the new things she saw. She then saw two other things across from them. One looked just like the thing she like and moved when the heiress moved, but there was another thing next to her. She thought back to the other things that she saw and it didn't look like any of them. It was staring at her and moved back and forth like she did.

Hinata turned to look at the mirror the girl was staring at. She then looked at herself for the first time since she woke up.

'_Wow, I look like a real mess…'_

Her hair remained uncombed, she was still in her pjs, and worst of all was the stains. She was covered in drool, blood, and tears.

'_I should take a bath too… b-but after I finish with her'_

Some unwanted images quickly passed her mind but she shook them away. It felt wrong thinking about someone so innocent that way. Hinata started to squirm, struggling with her conscience. The girl just watched with amusement at the heiress' antics. Then the most beautiful sound Hinata ever heard came from the angel's mouth, she started to laugh and was smiling. Hinata was mesmerized by it for a moment.

She snapped out of it and was brought back to the matter at hand. The girl couldn't WALK let alone BATHE herself. She now had to face the challenge of bathing her. This meant that she had to see her nude body. She took a big gulp in and braced herself. She reached down and grabbed the sides of the girl white, while they WERE white, panties and swiftly pulled them off.

TBC


	5. A New Feeling

Disclaimer: i'm gonna tell you a secert... i dont own naruto *gasp!*

ok first off: IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR BEING TWO DAYS LATE!!! please forgive me!!!  
the reason being that CTCon was last weekend so for the past 2 weeks ive was woking on my costume and i didnt write anything, i was adult lambo from reborn ^-^. anywho, after being awake for 3 day, i crashed all day monday and i was witing a little, but i hated it and got a bad case of writers block.... so now im done.

second, im not sure wether or not to make naruto and sasuke a gay couple or not, i'd like to hear wat you guys think on that  
third im not doing the offer this week, i'll offer it again once i get ahead of the updates, and as always R&R please  
and now on to the stoy.... which is filled with smut :3

_________________________________

Hinata closed her eyes at the last minute and threw them in to the hamper. She slowly turn to the girl, trying her hardest she couldn't help but look down. Hinata blushed a red so dark it bordered on black.

"W-well that explains the hair…" Hinata said, mostly to herself. It turned out she had natural pink locks.

'_Well in all her time here, her roots never changed… and I guess it isn't that strange, Anko-sempa and I both have purple hair so who am I to judge?'_

The heiress wondering thoughts were slowly starting to calm her down. Meanwhile the girl had been starting at her, entrained by her antics. She still wanted to know how the heiress made those sounds. So she reached up to try to grab her mouth again. But she was to far away and she lost her balance. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and caught her half an inch before smashing her face on the sink.

To Hinata's dismay/delight she caught her in a way that she was now groping her breasts. The girl made a soft moan sound and Hinata nearly burst a blood vessel. Hinata held back the urge to pass out… along with another urge she wasn't too comfortable having. She lifted the girl up princess style and gentle put her in the water.

At first the girl was scared and hung tightly to Hinata's neck, but as she got to use to the waters warmth she gradually began to like it. Once she was sitting on the bottom of the tub, she began to move her arms through the water. She enjoyed the feeling of the water running through her fingers and over her arms. As she raised her arms she noticed the little drops falling from her limbs back into the water. She then splashed her arms down trying to catch them. Water jumped up and fell on her face. She was enthralled, and began to splash around sending water everywhere.

Hinata was getting the soaps and shampoos ready when she started to feel the water raining down on her. Most of the water had left the tub and was now on the tiled floor and walls. She groaned, but saw how happy the girl seemed and smiled it off.

"Hey, hey now stop splashing please. It's time to give you a proper bath, now close your eyes."

The girl stopped moving and just stared at Hinata. Remembering that she didn't understand anything she was saying; she motioned for her to cover her eyes.

"Peek-a-*covers her eyes* BOO! *uncovers them*, peek-a-*covers her eyes* BOO! *uncovers them*"

The girl laughed at the heiress' silliness. It was pure and full of goodness, it melted Hinata's heart. But still she didn't follow what she was trying to tell her. Hinata didn't know what to do, she wanted her to cover her eyes so the shampoo wouldn't get in them and hurt her, but she couldn't find a way to tell her that. She decided that being careful was the only way that she was going to be able to wash her hair.

The girl was really enjoying playing in the bathtub. So when Hinata reached over to wash her hair, the girl pulled her in so that she too could enjoy it. Hinata was caught off guard and lost her balance.

*Splash!*

She was now again on top of her in a very awkward position. The water was seeping into the heiress' clothes, and they were starting to stick very closely to the girls bust and hips. Once they were wet enough they became very, very see-through. It didn't help that the heiress' didn't wear a bra to sleep in. The girl noticed this right away and was starting to get curious again. She reached up and began to touch them.

"N-no!!! Don't d-oooo~… th…at…" Hinata's mind started to get fuzzy and she could feel herself getting wet, and it wasn't because of the water. She was trying so hard to hold back the moans, but a few still escaped her mouth. The girl was interested in the sounds coming from the heiress' mouth, it brought about a new emotion and she wanted to feel it more. She began touching them more and more, squeezing and rubbing them, anything to make her make that sound again. Hinata couldn't hold back any longer and she started to moan louder and louder.

It didn't help her that the girl's knee was pressing up against her crotch. She started to rub herself back and forth on it, she could feel the climax drawing closer and closer. The girl was feeling the same heat as the heiress and decided to put the heiress' breast into her mouth; she wanted to know what it tasted like. She began to suck on it gently at first but began to do it harder and harder. This sent Hinata over the edge, she bucked a few times on her knee before her arms gave way and she collapsed on top of her. She was panting heavily and quivering, and she was slowly making her way back down to Earth. Hinata had never felt such a powerful surge go through her body.

The girl in the meantime still wasn't satisfied. When Hinata collapsed she wedged her knee into the girl's crotch by mistake. But with the pressure on her, she started to move back and forth on it just like the heiress did. To her surprise she too started to make the same sounds as Hinata did. She moved more roughly and faster as she felt the surge build up in her body. The sounds coming from her mouth were filling the room, and ringing in Hinata's ear. She hated to admit to herself that they were making her turned on again. She pulled the girl into a tight embrace, making their chests touch and rub. The girl gasped and her mind start to go blank, meanwhile Hinata was now intentionally pushing her knee into the girl crotch with every grinding motion. It wasn't long before she to reached her peck and fell into ecstasy

Her body jerked a bit before she laid still. After a moment Hinata let her go feeling slightly bashful. She looked down at the girl, only to find that she had passed out.

'_Guess it was a bit too much for her...'_

The girl slipped under the water. Hinata quickly reached in and pulled her out. This woke the girl up and she began to cough out water. When she started to breathe normally again Hinata let out a sigh of relief. But now Hinata's heart was starting to fill with regret, how could she possible do that to someone as helpless and innocent as her? She felt dirty and wanted to get away. She struggled to stand up and leave the tub, she was making her way to the door when she heard the girl crying out for her. She turned slowly to her and saw her reaching over the edge to try to come after her but couldn't. Hinata knew she couldn't leave her for the fear that she might drown, she had no choice but to finish the bath she was about to start. Hinata took of her wet pjs and panties and put them in the hamper, then got back into the tub. The girl was staring at her body the whole time with amazement. Hinata couldn't bring herself to look at her and avoided eye contact. She didn't say anything and washed her hair. She blushed so deeply when it came time to wash her body, even after what they'd done she could help but feel embarrassed.

After she was finished washing her face, she picked her up and placed her on top of the toilet. Hinata then picked up a large towel and warped her around in it. The heiress then went back and drained all the water out and took a quick shower with the curtains closed. The young girl watch the figure move about and began to fell that surge building up again.

The girl made some needy moans, calling out to the heiress, but Hinata ignored them and went about her shower in silence.

Thought it was hidden from the girl, Hinata was quietly crying to herself. She felt so ashamed of taking advantage of the girl that she hated herself. Her cries for more only made everything worse, she felt like dieing.

'_What do I do now? I've messed her up on the first day she woke up! I'm the worst kind of person… no I'm not even a person… I'm a monster.'_

A few sobs managed to be loud enough for the girl on the other side of the curtain to hear, but she didn't know what to make of them.

After calming herself down, Hinata turned off the water and warped a towel around herself before pushing back the shower curtain. She walked over to the girl and began to dry her off with the towel she warped around her earlier. She still couldn't meet her emerald gaze and kept her head bent down. The girl noticed her troubled state and reached down to touch her face. When Hinata saw the hand come closer she grabbed it and held it in place. This startled the girl and it showed on her face, Hinata noticed this right away and looked down. She let go of the hand and when back to drying the girl off.

After the girl was dry, Hinata dried herself off and went to the sink to get a brush. She combed the knots out of the girl's and her hair. The girl could feel the tension filling the air and didn't like it. Hinata picked her up again and carried her out of the bathroom into the spare room where she had been staying.

When they entered a servant was there waiting.

"I've brought you a pair of clothes for you and our guest."

"Oh… thank you… um… there was a bit of a mess made in the bathroom, c-could you please get the maids to clean it up?"

"Of course, I'll leave you two to get changed." She said with a small smile as she turned and exited the room. It made Hinata's heart drop.

'_D-D-Does-s s-she KNOW?!'_

Her heart was pounding again and it was starting to make her head hurt. Hinata let out a groan.

'_I can tell that this it's going to get any easier.'_

TBC


	6. A New Friend?

Disclaimer: BWHAHAHA!!! I shall rule the world... but i do not rule (read:own) naruto

yea an update!!! on time!!! but it's unfortunately pretty short, so sorry. and i've gotten through my writers block YAY!!!  
well as always, R&R.

ON TO THE STORY!!!

____________________________

After rubbing her temples for a bit Hinata looked over to her bed a saw the clothes that the servant had laid out for her and her guest. For her it was her dark blue wife beater, over which she had a fishnet shirt and a heavy grey jacket, she also had her navy blue capris put out. The servant even got her panties and bra, which were matching simple white with pink lace trim. It made her a little embarrassed to think that someone had gone through her panty drawer. For the girl there was a red dress with white around the borders, a high collar and slits on the side and a pair of navy blue tight shorts.

'_Hey… I think this it the clothes we found her in. They did a wonderful job fixing them, I must remember to thank them later…'_

Hinata began to dress herself, but felt so uncomfortable the entire time because the pinkette wouldn't take her eyes off her, watching her every move. Hinata's whole body was blushing as she became self-conscious of her body. It was especially bad when she had to bend to put on her panties, that's when she really felt the girls eyes staring and watching her. When she pulled down her shirt she was done changing, as she put on her coat she noticed how hot it was, and decided to just tie it around her waist.

"Umm… ok, I guess it's time to get you changed, hehe."

Hinata was kinda nervous; she wanted to avoid a repeat of the bath time incident. She was searching through the angel's pile of clothes, and eventually found a pair of matching yellow panties and bra. When she saw them Hinata felt a flash of heat cross her face as she realized that they were HER pair.

'_Well… I guess she can't really go without… but still… I-I'm just gonna gives these to her…'_

Hinata turned to the girl and, with panties in hand, bent down to put her feet through the holes. Of course at this angle she got a front row seat of the deepest part of the pink haired angel. Hinata was struggling with all her might to keep away those creeping perverted thoughts. As she pulled them up, it only got worse, she had to lay the girl down and push her up so that they would slide over her ass. Hinata was looking all around the room to avoid staring at her. Her gaze eventually meet the girls, she had an almost seductive look on her face. She nearly burst a blood vessel.

'_Sh-she's doing this on purpose, I know it…why does she have to stare at me like that while I touch her? And why am I thinking these thoughts? I know I'm going to hell for this.'_

Hinata let out another groan. While the girl was laying there staring at her never looking at anything else, because nothing else interested her at the moment.

Hinata grabbed her hands and pulled her back up into a sitting position, she reached into the pile of clothes and got her bra. She put each hand through and slid it up her arms. Her gentle touch made the girl shiver and smile. Hinata could only think…

'_I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell...'_

Hinata then realized that the bra was too big for her, began to adjust the straps.

"Well, it's still not a perfect fit, but it should do for now."

The rest was so much easier and she had no problem changing her into her old clothes. As the heiress was done re-combing her hair Neji walked in.

"It's lunchtime, are you and… her gonna come down to eat?"

It was obvious in his voice that he still had some trust issues with the newcomer.

"Its lunchtime already?!" Hinata was shocked at how fast the time had past.

"Yes you woke up fairly late today, and then you took forever showering, what were you doing in there anyway?"

The guilt was bubbling even more in her heart.

"N-Nothing, it's just that I… had to bathe her also, so it took a bit longer."

"And why did you have to bathe her?"

"I know it might sound strange, but she doesn't know how to speak or walk. I'm not sure she even understands what we say, she hasn't been very responsive since she woke up."

"Maybe she's up to something"

"Stop being so suspicious of her! She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Except try to choke you to death..."

"That was an accident."

"If you say so, but she does it again and I won't hold back."

Neji was trying to be cool again, but Hinata saw right through it and couldn't be mad anymore.

"Neji-san, I know you're just trying to watch out for me, but believe me when I say that I know she's a good person. I can feel it."

Neji couldn't argue when Hinata made her puppy dog face.

"Alright, if you say so."

"Oh and one more thing… could you carry her to the dinning room?"

"What?"

"I told you that she doesn't know how to walk. Plus I've been carrying her around all morning and I don't think I could make it."

Neji had a blush that could rival his cousins.

"F-fine."

Neji went over and stood over the girl about to pick her up. The girl looked up to find his figure looming over and glaring. She began to tremble and cry. Neji backed away and looked over to Hinata for a clue on what to do. Hinata sighed and went over to the girl to comfort her.

"Neji-san I think you scared her with your face." She said trying hard not to be rude.

"Why? What's wrong with my face?" he said as he frowned deeply

"Well, we're all used to it, but for someone who doesn't know, you come off a… a bit scary… maybe, you should smile a little."

Neji was clearly shocked by this revelation, and was pondering a bit. He then focused on trying to make a smile. His face began to twist and contort until his thought he had it. But when he turned to face the girl, she saw him as the most frightening thing yet. She immediately burst into tears again and was squirming behind Hinata for protection. Even Hinata flinched a little when she got a good look at her cousin.

"Umm… ok that didn't work out so well… maybe you should just relax you face muscles?"

Neji's "smile" then turned into a scowl again before he started to concentrate on a way to relax his face. After a few attempts he managed to calm down and managed a look of serenity and gentleness. The girl peeked from behind her heiress shield and cautiously looked up at Neji and found no reason to cry.

"That's amazing Neji-san! You didn't scare her!"

"Gee, thanks…"

Hinata didn't mean to insult him, but it just came out that way. The Hyuuga boy came closer to the girl little by little. He reached out his hand and waited. The girl had been watching him carefully and was looking at his outstretched hand. She reached out her own and began to touch and explore the new thing presented to her. It was again different from the heiress, instead of being smooth it was rough, like the other one. She pulled him closer and stared at his face, it reminded her of the heiress. She smiled and accepted him.

Neji was taken back and gave one of his few natural genuine smiles. Hinata was the only one alive who had seen it before. She always thought it was beautiful because it was so rare. She couldn't help but smile as well.

' _I haven't seen that in years, probably since the first time we met.'_

After getting the ok, Neji reached down to pick her up. He then slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and went marching out of the room.

"Neji-san! Neji-san!! You must be more careful!!"

Hinata was chasing her cousin down the hall and was heading to the dinning room, but little did she know that she had many surprises waiting there for her. It was truly going to be a long day.

TBC


	7. A New Lesson

Disclaimer: imma tell you guys something... i dont own naruto. i understand your shock, but please bare with me...

YAY!! again an update on time, im so proud of myself ^-^  
ok so this chapters pretty short, but befoe you get pissy remember that i did warn you i would have some at the very beginning...

on to the story!!!! please R&R

_______________________

As they walked into the dinning room Hinata saw that there were four places prepared at the table. This came as a bit of a shock to both Hinata and Neji because it meant that the head of the Hyuuga's would be joining them. This was a very rare occurrence, Hiashi was usually out early and wouldn't come back until late at night or the next day. It made Hinata a bit nervous because she had to not only watch her table manners but that of her guest.

Neji placed the girl in the seat next to Hinata, where Hanabi usually sat. She was currently going through two months of training at the Hidden Rock Village and wasn't suppose to be back till next week. Hinata sat next to her and Neji sat across from them. The servant came in and placed the food in front of them as they waited for the head of the Hyuugas to join them. The girl examined the plate in front of her, it excited a new sense, and brought back the dull pain in her middle area. She watched as the steam gracefully danced upward and she stuck her fingers through it. The steam moved around and encircled her thin digits. It reminded her of the water that she had played in earlier, believing that the same thing would happen again, she smashed her hand down on the hot food and regretted it instantly. The heat shot through her hands and burned her flesh. She pulled her hands away and toward her face, but the feeling continued as some of the food was stuck to her hand. She was screaming and crying out in pain while thrashing around in her chair. Hinata grabbed a napkin and rubbed the food from her hand and tried to calm the girl down. But it didn't work this time the pain was too much for her to handle and she kept thrashing around. Hinata was knocked out of her chair and so was the girl, but the fell on opposite side much to the heiress' dismay/delight.

Neji ran to his cousin's aid and got her back on her feet then went over to the girl and put her back into her chair with a big struggle.

"She's really strong. Do you think she trained as a ninja?"

"Neji-san, please, now's not the time for your suspicions."

"I'm not being suspicious! I'm just making an observation!" Neji was getting a tad bit defensive.

"Sorry, but…"

"What's going on in here?" They both turned to the figure standing in the doorway. It was Hiashi, and he didn't look very happy.

"Will someone please explain why there so much noise?"

"W-Well F-fat-ther… y-you see.." Hinata was cut off by Neji

"Hiashi-sama, please forgive us for being loud. There was a small incident with our guest, she hurt herself and Hinata was helping to calm her down."

"Is that all?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama."

"Then Hinata, do hurry and make her stop that horrible noise."

"Y-yes Fa-father."

Most of the pain had dulled by now as the food cooled off, so calming her down was easier. Hinata gently took the girls hands and examined them. She was relived to find that they weren't seriously burned and that a small bandage would work just fine. She called a servant and asked for her to bring her the first aid kit that was used in the kitchen. Moments later the servant came back with the small box and took out the bandages. Hinata carefully put them on the small burns and placed small kisses on top. Hiashi couldn't help but think about how mush Hinata resembled her mother at that moment.

The girl stopped cry and sniffled away her tears while cuddling up to the heiress and letting out a happy sigh. There was a heavy air of awkwardness that everyone was currently feeling. Hinata let out a nervous laugh and gently pushed the girl off her and back into her seat much to the girl dismay. The angel's stomach let out a big growl sound.

"Yes well, I think it's about time we ate." Hiashi wasn't so use to such a lively meal and was trying to bring back order.

They began to eat in silence. Hinata looked over to the girl and saw that she wasn't eating and just staring at her.

"You're hungry aren't you, so eat up." But she wasn't getting through.

'_I guess she doesn't know how to fed herself either. This probably shouldn't surprise me by now.'_

Hinata lifted her chopsticks with some food in them and blew on it to cool it down. She then brought it close to the girls' face and said, "Say AH," with her own mouth wide open. The girl saw the food and pushed it away, scared that she would feel the same pain again. Hinata managed not to spill it and was confused as to what to do next.

"Maybe you should show her how to eat" suggested Neji.

"That's a good idea, now look here," she said to get the girl's attention, "AHHH," she opened her mouth wide, ate the food and smiled, "see it's good, now you try."

Hinata grabbed another spoonful (stickful?) of food, blew on it and placed it near the girl's mouth.

"Say AH."

Though hesitant at first the girl slowly opened her mouth and leaned in to grab it. She held it in her mouth not knowing what to do next. Hinata noticed this right away and began to make exaggerated eating motions. She chewed very bigly and swallowed hard. This time the girl caught on and made the same movements, to a lesser degree. This made Hinata happy.

'_Wow, I can't believe I was able to teach her something.'_

The girl was enjoying the new sensation she was experiencing, her whole mouth was tingling. It was warm as it went into her stomach and quenched her hungry. After swallowing, she opened her mouth again and waited to be fed. Hinata happily complied as she served her. The other's returned to their meals and everything went back to being quiet. But it didn't last long for after fifteen minutes everyone heard someone come in.

"Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying you lunch." It was the doctor, "I've got everything set up to run the test so when you're done Hinata-san I'll be taking her to my office."

Hinata tried to hide the fact that she didn't want to have to part with her new guest.

"Umm… does it have to be so soon, I mean she just woke up."

"The sooner I get to examine her, the better."

"I-I guess that's true, ok, after I finish feeding her you can take her." Hinata said with a bit of sadness in her tone.

The girl anxiously pulled on her shirt with her mouth open waiting for more food. Hinata continued her feeding at a slower pace, she wanted to drag on her time left with her angel. But she eventually finished everything on the girls' plate and it was obvious that she was full. Hinata wiped away some stray bits surrounding the girls' mouth.

"Come on sweetie, time to go." The doctor kneeled next to the girl and had his hand stretched out. The girl just looked at him and smile and out stretched hers, thinking it was a game.

"Umm… she doesn't know how to walk…"

"Ah, I see. Well then," the doctor picked her up and began to carry her out of the room. The girl turned around and noticed that Hinata wasn't following them and began to struggle out of his grasp. She was crying out for her and straining to go back. This was tearing at Hinata's heart strings as she began to tear up. She bent her head downward, she didn't anyone to see her this way.

" Hey, hey come down!! I'm gonna end up dropping you."

"Neji, go and help the doctor bring her to his office." Hiashi commanded. Neji felt slightly out of place, but nodded and went over to help control the girl. She was struggling like a wild animal and began to thrash around violently. Nether on of them could hold her still and they nearly fell over.

"Hey Hinata-san… could you please come over here and calm her down?!"

Hinata dried her tears on her shirt and went over to the struggling group. She caught the girls hand in mid-thrash and looked the girl straight in the eyes, she instantly stopped and tried to bring herself closer to her. The doctor and Neji let her and she clung tightly to Hinata's chest. She had the look of pure bliss on her face as she held on to her. Neji was still holding on to her to support her.

"What's going on?" there came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see who it was.

TBC

_______________________

ok im gonna tell you this now, it's not how you think it is, i doubt ANY of you will figure it out before the next update X3


	8. A New Side Story

Disclaimer: if i owned naruto (which i dont) these two would be getting it on every chapter... :3

ok so of course, many of you want to roast me alive for being ENTIRE WEEK late. but hear me out!! there was a bunch of drama that i was working thru, some fight with the fam and some friends my doggy got sick and then i had some school issues... and my internet REALLY hates me... but that stuff is still no excuse so im really really really really really REALLY sorry

and to make matters worse.... this is a side story...  
but i did make it longer(before it was less then a page and a half long -.-) and it does serve a purpose!!!

so if you dont hate me too much plez R&R

on to the (side) story!!!

___________________________________________

Long ago, before everyone was spilt into their three man teams there was a faithful day that dramaticly changed the course of history.

It was a bright and sunny day in the Hidden Leaf and Hinata can be found in her usual place… up in a tree stal- err, observing her favorite blond ninja. Naruto was currently in the middle of practicing is clone jutsu. He managed to pull out hundred or so before he decided to take a break.

"Man, I'm beat! I could sure go for some ramen, too bad I'm broke…"

'_Wow, Naruto's gotten so much better in just one day. I wish I could be as strong…'_

"I know how to beat this! More practice!! I should change it up though… I know I'll work on my Taijutsu… ON THAT TREE!!" Naruto was pointing to the tree that just happened to be housing the little heiress. Hinata felt her heart hit her stomach.

'_OH NO!!! What I'm I going to do?! If Naruto see me here, he'll know I was watching him!! And then he'll figure out I-I-I l-l-l-l-l-o-"_

Hinata didn't have time to finish thinking before she felt a violent shaking go through the entire tree.

"HEEE-YA!!!"

Naruto was thrashing away at the great oak and causing it to rock back and forth. Hinata couldn't keep a grip on the branch and was starting to slip off. She prayed that he would find another tree to hit before she fell off, but alas her prayers were not answered as Naruto used his clone jutsu to give the tree one last hit. The trunk shattered and sent cracks throughout the branches. The one Hinata was on could no longer support her and gave in. As you can imagine the fox boy was a little more then surprised when the Hyuuga heiress came crashing down on him.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san? That you?" Naruto questioned after pulling himself out from under her. She sat there, feeling so embarrassed for having been caught. She wanted to run away, this was too much for her. As she got up to run her arm was caught by Naruto.

"Wait!! A-are you hurt anywhere? What were you doing up there anyways?"

He wouldn't let go, but he wasn't hurting her either. Hinata saw she had no choice but to answer him.

"W-well y-you see, I-I was… he-helping a c-cat out and, and g-got s-st-tuck-k."

She couldn't help but lie. She didn't want to scare him away.

"Oh, wow that's pretty nice of you. But, how come you didn't say anything when I was bashin' at the tree?"

"T-t-that's be-beca-cause, I-I w-was a-ashamed… of b-being s-stuck."

"Aw Hyuuga Hinata-san, that ain't nothing to be ashamed of! Hey how about I teach you to climb up and down trees that way you'll never get stuck again!?"

"W-well I d-don't k-know…"

"Come on!! We can start right n- *growl*"

Naruto started to wobble back and forth and fell over.

"I'm sooo hungry…" he said weakly.

"Umm… I-I could t-take you t-to Ichiraku Ramen s-so that you c-could eat, m-my treat."

Hinata was slowly starting to talk more naturally.

"WOW REALLY!?!?"

"Y-yes."

"OK!!"

Naruto suddenly got his energy back and jump up. He grabbed Hinata by the wrist and dragged her away to his favorite Ramen shop. All the while Hinata was in pure bliss.

_______________________________________

"More please!!!" Naruto was going on his sixth helping.

"Hey… now that I think about it," Naruto said pulling his face out of the bowl, "how did you know I liked this place?"

Hinata was caught of guard by the sudden question.

"W-well… I-I didn't," I lie, "i-it's just that I l-like this place t-too."

"Oh… Ok then!" Naruto was satisfied with her answer.

'_Fhew! I just keep dodging bullets today.'_

"… so how about it?"

"Huh?" Hinata was brought back from her thoughts and looked up to see Naruto staring straight at her. She felt one of her fainting spells coming on, but she held strong.

"I said, do you want to train with me tomorrow? That way a can show you how to climb a tree the right way, so how about it?"

"Y-YES!" her answer came off a bit more enthusiastic then she would have wished, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. They talked for awhile until the sun was setting.

"Alright then! Let's meet up in the morning by the tree I beat up ok?"

"That's f-fine." she said with a bit more control.

"Well I'll see you later Hyuuga Hinata-san!"

"Y-You can just c-call me, Hinata… i-if you want…"

"Ok, then Hinata-chan it is!"

With that he waved off and disappeared around a corner. Hinata smile never left her face, even when she saw the bill. She was more then happy to pay it, because it brought her closer to the one she loved above all else.

_________________________________

It was around nine in the morning when Hinata went to wait by the tree. She was fidgeting with her fingers and wondering what time she was supposed to be there.

'_He never said an actual time, just to be there in the morning. Maybe he already came and saw that I wasn't here and left! I knew I should've come at the crack of dawn! What if he forgot? No! He wouldn't forget a promise he made, I know he wouldn't. I have to be strong and wait all day if I have to!'_

At that moment, Naruto came running and shouting with his hand waving in the air.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!" he reached her and gave her a big grin, "Sorry if I made you wait. I totally forgot to tell you when to be here."

"T-that's ok, I-I just got h-here too." She said with a small smile

"OK THEN!! Let's get started! Hmmm, I think we should start on a small tree with low branches that way if you fall you won't get hurt too bad, sound good?"

"Yes, t-that sounds just f-fine."

Hinata couldn't bring herself to admit that she knew how to climb up and down trees. So she just played along and struggled to get on the branches. After a few hours they had moved up to some pretty tall trees with wide gabs in between each branch. Naruto and Hinata lost track of time as they jumped from branch to branch. They were having so much fun and laughing that they only noticed that the sun was starting to set when Hinata lost her footing and nearly fell down. Of course Naruto caught her before she hit the ground. Hinata was blushing madly and so was the fox boy.

"T-th-thanks for s-saving me…" she said in a soft voice.

"It's alright!" Naruto said as he put her down on the ground, "besides you've gotten so good in just one day, you really are amazing Hinata-chan!"

"N-No! I-I'm not amazing at all, y-you're just a r-really good teacher…"

"Hey! Don't put yourself down! You really are amazing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

This took Hinata by surprise; there was so much confidence in his voice, that one couldn't doubt what he said to be true. It made Hinata want to believe him so much, but a part of her couldn't accept his praise. That small part was embedded so deeply in her that she didn't even know it was there, but she could feel it.

"No Naruto-san, you're wrong…" she looked down, "there's nothing special about me." Hinata felt tears forming and shut her eyes trying to hold them back. Naruto took a step closer and tilted Hinata's face up.

"You're special to me," Hinata gasped, "you wanna know why? Because you treated me to ramen, no one's ever done that for me except Iruka-sensei." Hinata felt her statues go down a bit, "But more importantly, you're the first friend I've ever made my age, and also the first person I've ever played with. That means a lot to me."

Hinata was deeply touched by his heartfelt sincerity. She couldn't help herself, she reached out and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"You're my first friend too," she said though a bit muffled, "and the first one that I've ever played with."

Naruto reached up and hugged her back. They stayed like that until the sun had set and it was time for Hinata to go back home.

"I-I have to go now, can we play again t-tomorrow Naruto-san?" talking was becoming so much easier for her.

"Yea, that sounds like fun. But don't call me san, makes me feel weird since we're friends now."

"H-how about Naruto-k-kun?"

"Hmmm… Yea I like it, it's got a nice ring to it. Well see ya tomorrow!"

He left running and waving his hand in the air again. Hinata waved gently back and left when he was no longer visible. Though she had had actual physical contact with him, she felt oddly at peace and calm. She was still happy beyond belief and floated all the way back home.

TBC

_____________________________

i've always thought that naruto was kinda annoyin, but that underneth it all he was a sweetie pie :3


	9. A New Enemy

Disclaimer: Naruto own not do i.... i do not own naruto .'

YAY!!! again on time!! though it's a bit late in the day, and now im back on the main story but there will be some more side story just to help move the plot along and for convenice  
like if i have a good clifhanger, i'll just pop in one, or writers block.

well that's about it for me, *subliminal message*lady gaga lady gaga 3*subliminal message*

as ways R&R, ON TO THE (main) STORY!!!

________________________________________

It was none other then Hanabi.

"Ah Hanabi, you're back early I see." said Hiashi calmly from his place at the table.

"Yes Father, I was able to finish the training faster then anticipated."

"Very good, as expected of you. We have a new guest as you can see, please treat her as such. Now I must go, I'm late for a very important meeting. Good day."

Before he left he called for a servant to bring Hanabi her lunch. Hanabi was standing there staring at the person who was currently entangling herself around her sister. She frowned slightly and turned to sit at the table. She saw that there was already a plate with crumbs on it. She looked up at Hinata demanding an answer with her eyes. Hinata caught on and responded.

"Oh yes, we used your seat for her, I-I hope you don't mind."

Hanabi scolded for a second and calmly replied, "Of course not" through her teeth. Among the things she hated most was having her things touched by others without permission. But she couldn't disobey her father and restrained herself.

"Well, we can't very well bring her to my office if she's gonna put up such a fight," the doctor said, "I have an idea though." He called in a servant and whispered for her to bring something. She seemed confused by the request but left to go get it anyway.

"Ok, Hinata-san can you go back and sit in your seat please? Neji-san carry the girl over to Hinata for me will you?"

They were both confused by his odd requests but did as they were told. Once Hinata was sitting and Neji was over her holding the girl the doctor gave out his next instructions.

"Ok now place the girl on Hinata-san's lap."

"WHAT!?" came from the three Hyuugas in the room.

"You'll see, it's part of a theory that I have," just then the servant came back with a warm bottle of milk in her hand, "Ah just what I needed, Hinata-san please feed her this until she falls asleep. That way we can take her without a fight."

Neji placed the girl carefully on his cousin's lap and the servant gave her the bottle. Hinata placed the tip near her mouth, the girl instantly started to suck on it. She seemed content with the new sensation. She slowly closed her eyes and was drinking at an even pace.

"I'll be back later with some help to bring her over." The doctor then left the room with the servant.

"I have to be going too, I have to meet up with Lee and Tenten for some training practices." He waved good-bye to Hinata and Hanabi.

The room was dead quite for a while, only broken by the occasional sound made by the pinkette.

"So… who the hell is she?"

Hinata flinch slightly at her sister's crassness. She laughed awkwardly trying to gather her thoughts on how to explain the whole situation.

"Well you see, about a week after you left to go train, Neji-san and I went for a walk in the woods. Along the way we saw her there lying on the side of the path unconscious and bleeding badly. So we took her back her to save her-" Hinata was interrupted by a servant coming in and setting down Hanabi's plate and take away the girl's, "Umm, where was I?"

"The part where you brought a complete stranger to our house, where for all we know she could be a spy." She glared at the girl cuddling up against her sister. Hinata gave out another nervous chuckle.

"Hehe, you sound like Neji-san when I first had the idea. Well after we brought her here, I call the doctor and had him look after her. He was able to treat her wounds but she remained unconscious for a long time afterward. About a month and a half passed before she woke up in the middle of the night crying-"

"What got her to wake up?"

Hinata turned red, she wasn't quiet ready to answer that just yet, or ever.

"I-I don't –k-know" the heiress looked away to avoid eye contact. Hanabi could tell that she was hiding something but left it alone for now.

"So continue." She ordered before taking a bit of her food.

"Well because she was crying so loudly it woke up Neji-san and Father. We managed to get her to go to sleep," Hinata wanted to leave this part out, "and this morning she woke up fully. I gave her a bath and now I'm feeding her. That's about it."

Hanabi looked up from her meal.

"And exactly why did you have to bathe her and feed her?" she said very bitterly. It was starting to scare Hinata a little.

"Well because… she doesn't know how to do anything herself. She can't walk, talk, or do anything for herself really."

"So, she an idiot." Hanabi stated while glaring at the girl more intensely.

"I wouldn't say that, she catches on to things pretty quickly."

Hanabi wasn't listening to her talk anymore. She was just giving the girl a death-stare. The girl slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to Hanabi.

She too looked like the one she liked, but wasn't as appealing. The girl didn't like her and turned back to the heiress and snuggled closer. Hanabi didn't know why, but that girl was pissing her off so much.

'_Just looking at that smug face is making me so angry, I hate her!'_

Hanabi was gripping her chopsticks so tightly that they snapped in half. Hinata could feel the tension in the room and wanted to lighten things up.

"So Hanabi-nee-san, what new techniques did you learn?"

Hanabi broke out of her trance, she calmed herself down with a few deep breath before she spoke.

"Well, the first one was this one where I learned to control-" she was cut-off by the girl squirming around. Hinata attention was now fully on the girl as she tried to get her comfortable on her lap. Being ignored was another thing that set Hanabi off. She pushed her chair back as she stood up, and slammed it back violently. She stormed out of the room, leaving Hinata very confused. She felt her headache coming back and groaned. The girl was now sleeping and had stopped drinking from the bottle. Hinata took the time to start eating her lunch.

'_I love the way her face looks when she's sleeping. She seems so happy, like she doesn't a care in the world.'_

After awhile the doctor came back in.

"Did she go to sleep yet?" he whispered. Hinata nodded. The doctor and another man came in and gently picked the girl off Hinata's thigh. Hinata watched as they took her away. She felt emptiness inside of her as she sat there alone. She quietly went back to eating as a few tears escaped and fell onto her plate. It made the food taste salty and bitter, but she didn't really notice.

Meanwhile Hanabi was running into her room. After slamming the door closed, she began to throw things around and punch the walls leaving dents and holes.

"What the hell!! Why does she piss me off so much!?!? I HATE HER!! I can't stand to look at her face!! Who the hell does she think she is!!"

Eventually she lost her energy and slammed herself down on her bed, her room was completely thrashed. She didn't care she could just get the servants to clean it and fix the walls. What she did care about was the fact that she had started to cry somewhere in between the chaos, and she couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried.

'_I hate her, I hate her so much! Who does she think she is?! *sniff* I hate her.'_

Hanabi spent the rest of the day locked in her room, weeping silently.

_______________________________________________________

Hinata left the house after she finished eating. She didn't have anyplace that she need to go and just went about, wondering around town. Eventually she found herself in front of Ino's parent's flower shop and decided to go in. As the bell set up by the door rang, Ino looked up from her magazine.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan, what's up? How's your guest doing?"

"Hi Ino-chan, I'm fine I guess. And she woke up last night."

Ino's curiosity was now peeked.

"Wow really? What's she like? Who is she? What's her name? Birthday? Age? Blood-type?" Ino was asking a million questions a second.

"I don't know any of that about her. She's kind of weird though, because she can't talk or do anything for herself."

"Really? How odd..."

"Not to mention, my sister's come back early from her training."

"So she met your new friend?"

"Yes but I think she doesn't like her very much and I don't know why."

Ino saw how troubled Hinata was and wanted to help her, especially because she owed her so much for all she's done for her.

"Then tell me about everything, and don't leave anything out, then maybe I can figure it out."

"O-ok, well it started last night, or rather this morning…" sometime passed before she got to the end, while of course leaving a few choice things out. "…and then I came here."

"Hmmm, I think I might know why Hanabi-chan is mad," Ino came out from behind the counter and signaled for Hinata to follow her. "I think you should give her some nice welcome home flowers. These should do nicely."

They were very beautiful and colorful. Hinata reached into her pocket to pay for them but Ino stopped her.

"It's ok, they're on me." She said with a smile. Hinata gave her a big smile back and bow deeply.

"Thanks Ino-chan." Hinata then left the shop and was on her way back home. She was walking down the street when she started to feel like she was being followed. She turned around but didn't see anyone suspicious. She thought it was just her imagination and began walking again. But after awhile she got that feeling again, and she was on an emptier street now. She quickly put on her Byakugan and was trying to locate the source of her uneasiness. She was too late and felt it right behind her. She tried to turn but a pair of hands on her shoulders stopped her. The person face was right in her blind spot and she could tell who it was.

"Boo. I got you this time."

TBC


	10. A New ummm right

Disclaimer: as awesome as it would be, i dont own naruto

ok so i couldnt come up with anything for the title of this chap. Damn .'

yea really early :3. ive noticed that i dont mention anything about individual servants, but i like it that way i just want them there to help move the story along, so you wont see anything really special about them, the only oc i see in this is the doc. and even then he doesnt have a name or even a discreption really, which is my fault. so just imagine him anyway you like :3

as always R&R  
ON TO THE STORY!!!  
_____________________

"Hehe I got you" The pair of hands let go of Hinata's shoulders as she turned around.

"Kiba-kun, that wasn't very nice, you really scared me!" Hinata pouted. Kiba just gave a big grin. Kiba didn't noticed when Shino crept up behind him and punched the back of his head.

"OUCH!! What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't be mean to Hinata." He replied calmly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if I could sneak up on her even with her Byakugan," he then turned his attention to Hinata. "I wonder if I could do the same with you cousin."

"Doubtful, he'd sense you a mile away." She said with a small giggle that made Kiba blush slightly. She didn't noticed partly because of his red tattoos on his cheeks, but Shino noticed. He could always tell what he teammates were thinking, but never said anything unless he felt that he needed to.

"Hey where's Akamaru?" Hinata asked after realizing that she hadn't heard any barking since they began talking.

"Oh he's with sis getting his check up and shots. Anyways, what are you doing out of your house? And with some flowers no less. Who... who are they for?" Kiba seemed a little nervous.

"Oh these are for Hanabi-nee-san, they're to welcome her back home from training" Kiba sighed with relief, "the girl I've been taking care of also woke up and was taken to have some sort of test done on her, so I don't have anything else to do." Hinata sounded a little sad when just finished. Kiba and Shino caught on and tried to cheer her up

"Wow, so you sis is back and that chick woke up? Big day huh? We should celebrate!!"

"Yes I think we should do something special."

"Celebrate?" Hinata was confused.

"Yeah! Plus it's been forever since we hung out or trained so let's go and do something fun!"

"But I have to give these to Hanabi."

"Ok so we'll swing by your house, drop off the flowers, then go… umm… where should we go?"

"How about a movie?" Shino chimed in, "there's one that opened 2 weeks ago, and I heard that it's good."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ok, let's start going to my house."

They all started to walk towards the Hyuuga mansion. They were talking and catching up on what's been going on in each of their lives. Before Hinata could start on what she'd been doing they reached her house. Shino and Kiba decided to wait outside since they disliked the stuffy atmosphere. Hinata rushed inside and up the steps to Hanabi's room. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She put her ear to the door and could hear her sister's lightly snoozing. After her little tornado of destruction, she cried herself to sleep, something she hadn't done in the longest time. But Hinata of course didn't know any of this and thought,

'_She must have been very tired from her tried, I'll just leave them her for her by the door.'_

She placed them in front of the door with a small note that said, "Welcome Home". She then left the house and went with her friends to the movies.

_________________________________

When they got to the theater, Shino paid for his and Hinata's ticket, which made Kiba mad.

"What about me!?" Kiba growled out.

"What about you? You have money, plus I only have enough for Hinata and me." Shino teased.

"I'll buy your ticket for if you don't have any money Kiba-kun." Hinata said in her sweet voice.

Kiba blushed again and trying to regain his manly pride said that he could pay for his own ticket. When they got to the concession stand Shino bought Hinata popcorn and a drink, and some candy for himself.

"Hey I thought you said that you only had enough money for the tickets!!"

"No, I said I only have enough for Hinata and me, buy your own food." Shino was smirking under the veil of his coat. Even Hinata let out a giggle.

"Kiba-kun you're so funny when you get angry, hehe"

Kiba blushed again.

"Hurry and get your food, the movies about to start." Said Shino, Kiba muttered something under his breath and ordered two popcorns, a drink, and several different candies. They went over to the fourth movie hall, and found their seats, with Hinata in the middle, Shino on the left and Kiba on the right. The place was fairly empty except for a few couples spread around. The movie they were watching was about the great ninja war that happened a long time ago and focused on a group of heroes that went about killing all there enemies and scalping them afterward. With the few people they let live they marked their forehead with the emblem of their warlord so that everyone would know that they were once part of his evil régime. Their mission was to take down the evil warlord and end the war. It was full of action and comedy, and the ending was very different from that of history, in which they successed in killing him by blowing up a warehouse with several important members of his military.

It was around three hours later that the movie finish and when they got out it was already dark out.

"Man that was an awesome ass movie! I just wish history was really that cool."

"If you ever stayed awake during a history class you would know how cool it actually is. Did you enjoy the movie Hinata?"

"Even though it's not really my taste, I liked it. But I could've done without all those scalping scenes."

They talked about the movie on their way back to Hinata's house. Since it was dark they accompanied her all the way back.

"Good night Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. Thanks for taking me to see a movie; I had a lot of fun."

"Let's hang out again tomorrow ok?" said Kiba.

"Ok."

"Good night Hinata, see you tomorrow." Shino said before he left with Kiba.

As Hinata walked into the house, a servant greeted her and told her that it was time for dinner. She thanked her and made her way to the dinning room. When she walked in she only saw Neji there.

"Where's Hanabi-nee-san?" she asked the servant.

"I knocked on her door, but she yelled that she wasn't coming to dinner. I'll bring hers up later. By the way I thought that the flowers you bought her were very lovely."

"Umm… thank you, I wonder if she's feeling ill."

"I wouldn't worry about her too much Hinata-san, she's probably just tired from her training and the long trip back." Neji said from his place at the table.

"I guess, and father?"

"He's still at the meeting, I don't think he'll be coming." Neji said. This was pretty common, Hiashi was usually away on family matters or business, and Hanabi didn't like to talk during dinner and it was almost like she wasn't there. And before the Chunin exams Neji and Hinata didn't talk to each other so dinner was always so awkward for everyone. But things had begun to change for the better and they began to have very lively talks.

The servants came into the dinning room and placed the plates in front of them. As they began to eat, Hinata asked,

"So Neji, how was training with you teammates?"

"Well Lee, challenged me to yet another fight and ended up falling off a cliff."

"Oh my! Wait? Where on earth did he find a cliff to fall off?"

"Didn't you know? There are some south of the village. I might've made him upset by saying that he had terrible taste in fashion. He turned red and said that I was insulting Gai-sensei as well and then he started to charge at full speed towards me. I simply side-stepped him and he fell of the cliff."

"What happened next?!" Hinata was really starting to get into the story and was on the edge of her seat. Neji was trying hard not to laugh. He thought that his cousin was a lot like a little kid sometimes.

"Well Tenten fainted thinking that he died. I picked her up and sat her up next to a tree, and then I went down the cliff to go get Lee. Of course I knew that something as small as a cliff with a two-hundred-foot-drop wouldn't kill him," Neji was trying to be cool again, and Hinata giggled a little, "so when I reached the bottom, he was just a little bruised and unconscious. I had to drag him up, and when he woke up, he did the same thing that Gai-sensei does when he loses to Kakashi-sensei, he ran fifty laps around the village with his legs tied together with a fifty pound weight on each leg and arm."

"Hahaha, Lee-san sounds like so much fun to be around."

"Sometimes, hehe" Neji laughed despite himself.

"What happened to Tenten?"

Neji's face went very pale... well paler. He slapped his forehead, and dashed out the door in a flash. He came back seconds later and told Hinata that he forgot something and would be back soon. Hinata couldn't help but burst out into laughter when he left a second time. She went back to eating and was reflecting on the day.

'_I can't believe so much has happened in one day, I could almost fall asleep right now, but then that wouldn't look very becoming for an heiress. I wonder what's going on with my friend. Actually I guess I can't really call her my friend since I don't know anything about her. Then what is she to me? I guess she kind of like another little sister since I'm taking so much care of her, hehe. Must be why I feel so close to her and think that she's cute.'_

Hinata felt better thinking these thought but another one crept into her mind shattering her explanation.

'_But then why did we… in the bath?*blush* someone doesn't do that kind of thing with a sibling. Then what is it that I'm feeling?'_

Hinata was trying really hard to think of an answer but couldn't come up with anything, but she felt like there was an answer waiting for her, but something was stopping her. There was a barrier that she couldn't cross no matter how she was straining herself.

"*huff* I'm *puff* back." Neji came back looking like a complete mess and was out of breath. He had twigs and leaves in his hair and a red mark on his right cheek.

Hinata got up from her seat and went over to her cousin to help him start to compose himself. As she began to take the twigs out of his hair she asked him what happened. Neji sat in his sit and caught his breath.

"Well, after I remember that I left Tenten by the tree I ran back to get her, because I remember that she said she didn't know that area very well. When I get back I found her still by the tree crying. I ran up to her but she must have been upset since she slapped me to hard that I went flying through some tree tops. She kept attacking me for leaving her, so I lead her back to the village and then ran off the first chance I could. Should I apologize?"

Hinata got the last leaf out and replied,

"I think that would be best, since you can't have her attack you ever time you met." She gave him a big reassuring smile and went back to her seat. Neji then asked Hinata about her day. She told him of how she went around town to "stretch her legs and nothing else", then went into Yamanaka flower shop to get some welcome home flowers for Hanabi. She told Neji about the mean trick Kiba did to her, instead of getting mad he just seemed to be enjoying his cousin's story and even dare Kiba to try the same thing on him. Hinata laughed a little then went on to tell him about the movie that then went to go see.

"Maybe we should go and see it together, I'm sure you'd love it."

"I'm not one for movies, but it does sound interesting. I think it's the type that Hanabi likes, with all of it fighting and scalping."

"Yes, we should invite her to go with us."

Though they both knew that she would most likely decline, she never seemed to want to do anything with Hinata or Neji.

After they finished their dinner, they said good night to each other and went to their rooms. But Hinata had accidentally gone into the guest room. She had gotten so use to going in there everyday, that she wasn't even thinking about her room anymore. She had her bed and most of her clothes in there. She even began to decorate it with dark blue curtains to match her bed sheets, and moved a lot of her furniture to make things more convenient. But even though this looked like her room, something was missing. She felt the loneliness of not having her around to talk to, it was like she had become part of the room and it seemed strange that she wasn't there. Hinata's mood went down, and it showed in her slowed movements. She tucked herself in and turned towards the empty futon on the floor. She turned away and went to sleep.

TBC


	11. A New Responsibility

Disclaimer: it's 2:30 in the morning... im dead tried... oh yea, i dont own Naruto

like i wrote up there it's really early and im half-asleep/crazy. but i really wanted to get this chapter in on time. i am really sorry for being so late. please forgive me  
i dont even have an excuse, just laziness and some writers block  
sooo as a special offer... with just one review i'll post the next chapter up before next tuesday... (i just gotta write it first heehee)  
but this story will finally reveale some important little tid bits about my master plan :3

so if you dont hate me too much please R&R

ON TO THE MONKEY!!! er... STORY!!!  
*collapses and falls asleep*

_________________________________________

It's been a week since Hinata had to separate from her friend. And throughout the entire time she has gone ever so slightly insane. Mostly because she wasn't allowed to go visit the doctor's office, because it could potentially eschew the results. At all times her thoughts wonder back to the girl she saved. On the first day that she woke up by herself since the girl came, she found herself in the girl's futon hugging her pillow. The second day she was hit by Akamaru during a training session because her focus was elsewhere. She ended up leaving early when she noticed how worried her teammates were. The third day she spent inside the house. Whenever she bumped into Hanabi, Hanabi seem to glare at her and run away. She was more distant then usual and looked like she was constantly mad at Hinata. Hinata couldn't understand what she had done to upset her so much and was constantly going over everything that had happened to both of them since she came back. She played everything over and over in her mind but was completely clueless.

The fourth day she went to go see Naruto off when he went on his journey with Jiraiya to start his training and to look for someone. Naruto noticed how distraught she was and told her not to worry about him, that he would come back and become even stronger. He clearly didn't get the true meaning behind Hinata's current state, but she didn't want him to worry about her and just smiled as she waved good bye to them. She felt sad that they wouldn't get to see each other for a while but was happy to know that he would be spending his time doing what he loved best, training until he passed out.

On the fifth day she was totally gone. Her mind wasn't aware of anything that had been going around and she was constantly bumping into people and walls. She eventually decided to spend the day sitting outside in the garden were she could think. She had too many thoughts running through her mind, like what if she needed her with something, or was constantly crying because she was nowhere to be found? At some point she fell asleep.

On the sixth day Hinata caught a small cold from sleeping outside until she woke up around midnight, and slept most of the day away. But every time she started to dream, her little angel would show up and start to speak to her. But Hinata could never hear what she was saying, and then the girl would slowly drift away. Hinata would try desperately to run after her but could never keep up. At which point she would wake up in a cold sweat. She would reflect on the dream for a while until she fell asleep again. The cycle went on all night. It was only interrupted when Neji came in to check up on her.

"How are you feeling?" he said as he sat on her bed.

"I feel a little dizzy and tired." She replied in a small voice.

"Just get some rest and I think you'll be better in the morning."

"I'll try, but I can't seem to stop thinking about her."

"Don't worry she'll be ok, she with the family doctor and he's a good man."

"I just feel lonely without her I guess…"

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep ok?"

"Ok"

Neji waited in the room until Hinata had drifted off. He made sure she was sleeping deep enough that he wouldn't wake her when he got off the bed. He then approached the window. He opened the window and said,

"I know you're out there, now show yourself." he heard some rustling coming for the bushes. A shadowy figure came popping out.

"You're a pretty sharp one aren't you?" Neji just glared at him.

"I don't want to wake up my cousin, so let's talk. What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"Hehehe, I don't have to answer that right now. I've only come to observe. I will tell you this however, hehehe, thanks." With that the figure disappeared into the darkness and Neji turned on his Byakugan, and was about to purse the figure, until he noticed that it wasn't alone, there were 4 or 5 other high level shinobi. And for some reason he couldn't see their faces.

'_Damn, I wouldn't have a chance at beating all of them by myself. And why can't I see them clearly? What did he mean by "thanks"?'_

He had no choice but to let them all go. He closed and locked the window and left the room once he could no longer see or sense there chakra. He felt uneasy about what the future had in store for his cousin and was determined to be there to protect her.

________________________________________

The next day Hinata still felt a little under the weather and had decided to stay in the house. She went into the library to see if a book would take her mind of things, but as luck would have it Hanabi was right there looking for something.

"Oh Hanabi-nee-san, how, how are you?"

Hanabi looked at her without saying anything, she then took a deep breath.

"I'm fine Hinata-nee-san, how is your cold coming along?" Hinata was surprised to have a response from her sister.

"I-I'm feeling better, I should be fine by tomorrow."

"I see… I'll be going now." She turned to leave but Hinata wanted to tell her something.

"Umm… wait," Hinata was searching for the courage to speak, "I'm, I'm sorry." She said with a deep bow. Hanabi turned red and was feeling embarrassed.

"F-For what?"

"Well, it s-seems that you've been mad at me since you c-came back. So, I-I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did to of-offend you."

Hanabi wanted to tell her what she was feeling so badly.

"You… you… SHOULD BE!"

'_Crap! That didn't come out right!'_

Hinata was scared and didn't know what to do. Hanabi was kicking herself for that out burst.

"C-can you please tell me w-what I did wrong though?"

The young Hyuuga couldn't get her words together. She then remembered what her sensei taught her and she worked on calming her heart. She was still and quiet for a while, then she found the words that she's been meaning to say.

"Hinata-nee-san, I think I should say I'm sorry." Hinata was so not expecting this, "I was feeling tired and aggravated, and took it out on you, and I shouldn't have."

This had never happened before, that her sister to actually be apologizing to her. The heiress was moved, speechless, and slightly uncomfortable. She smiled and said,

"It's alright, I'm not mad or anything."

Hanabi knew this was the opportunity that she had been waiting for.

"Then let's do something t-t-t-together!" she shouted with more force then she intended. Hinata was getting more and more confused by her sister's actions. Most of their lives they had been distant from one another. To the point where the where like strangers who just shared the same roof. Now she was concerned about her health, apologizing, and now evening wanting to go places, Hinata pinched herself to see if she was dreaming or hallucinating.

"O-ok."

"T-t-then how about tomorrow?" she had a look of almost eagerness.

"O-ok."

"Well, then… good-bye." She turned to leave the library, as soon as she was out, she run to her room. She slammed the door close and slide down on the ground. Her heart was beating and she was very red. But she had finally done it, she had managed a normal conversation with her sister. This brought her closer to her goal, she couldn't help but let out a small smile.

Meanwhile Hinata was left alone in the library. The shock of everything had left her very tired. She left without looking at any books and went into the guest room. She had been too busy to move anything into her bedroom and had just decided to leave everything the way it was for when the girl came back. She changed into her pjs and laid down in her bed.

'_It's so strange, even though she's still in the house it feels like she a million miles away. I haven't stopped thinking about her since she went to go get some tests done on her. I wonder what kind of test they were. And what was going on with Hanabi? She sure has been acting so strange lately. I feel a little lonely now that Naruto-kun's gone off on a mission… I wonder…*yawn* when he'll… be… back…'_

Hinata then had a very deep and peaceful sleep with no dreams to bother her.

___________________________________________-

The next day Hinata was awakened by a servant. She was told to get dressed quickly and to go to the doctor's office. As soon as the servant left Hinata got dressed and ready in the blink of an eye. She then walked briskly to the doctor's office. When she opened the door she saw that her father and cousin were there.

"Hello Hinata-san, please have a seat." The doctor said from across his desk. Hinata took a seat in between Neji and her father. She took a quick glance around to look for the girl but didn't see her.

"So doctor, what have you come to find out about our guest?" asked Hiashi with a stern voice.

"Well the good news is I found nothing, the bad news is I found nothing," the doctor said with a small smirk. He had obviously been practicing that joke for this moment and seemed quite please with himself. The Hyuuga lord on the other hand was less then amused.

"Please don't fool around and be straight forward." He commanded.

'_Geez, and I worked so hard on that joke…' _the doctor thought silently to himself.

"Well after a thorough examination of her body, there appears to be no sign that she is part of any enemy village, gang or clan. No tattoos, scars, or any other mark that would give a clue to who she is. Then I went in to the depths of her mind and subconscious, but all the pathways were completely block…"

"Was it a ninjutsu?" Neji asked.

"No, it was due to the blows to her head that she received prior to you finding her. As they healed, the scar tissue blocked many of the pathways that the brain uses for memory storage. This has left her with what's known as Extreme-Global-Amnesia. She's basically like a new-born trapped in the body of a teenager."

"But how is that even possible." Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The scar tissue in her brain is much like an avalanche blocking a road. Travelers can't get around or over it. But the brain had a defense against this. A memory isn't put into a single place in the brain, instead there are many copies of the memory with different paths to each of them. In her case, every single path is blocked. And since the brain can't access anything, it's like she never learned it. This is truly a one of a kind case."

"Does this mean that she'll stay in this condition all her life?" Hiashi asked.

"Not necessarily. Through my observation, I've learn that she has a remarkable ability to relearn things quickly. But this also puts her mind into chaos. Her mind is at different stages of infancy. She can't distinguish what cause which sensation, much like a new-born. But she can sit up right, that usual happens around four to five months. She shows signs of wanting to communicate and curiosity that happens around ten months. I believe that if she is re-taught everything that her brain can begin to heal the scars that are blocking her memory. But we must do this while the scars are shallow enough to heal. It will be within the next two years that she must re-learn everything. If she doesn't get her memory back by then, it will be too late."

"So what has to be done?" Hiashi asked.

"Raise her, teach her how to walk and talk, and then hope that she gets her memory back. But the first thing we want is for her to be able to function normally. I believe that Hinata should be the one to teach her."

"HUH?! W-why me?"

"Like a new-born, she has grown an attachment to you, most likely because you were the first thing she saw. So she will learn quicker if you're her teacher."

"Very well, Hinata I leave her in your care. Since she does not appear to be a threat to the main branch, I will allow her to live here. But Hinata you must raise her to know all of our customs and where she stands in our ranks."

"I-I will father. By the way where is she?" Hinata said looking around a second time to see if she could find her. She wanted to ask earlier but didn't have the chance.

"Ah yes, I'll go get her now." The doctor got up and went through a door in the next room. After a few brief moments he came back, pushing the girl in a wheel chair. Hinata's heart was so over-joyed at being reunited with her angel that she lept out of her chair and embraced her. The girl upon seeing the purpled-haired beauty reached out to grab her as soon as she was within reach. They held each other for a while, everyone's gaze was on them, they all thought of it as a very sweet moment, which was quickly interrupted by the door swinging open. Hanabi was standing there, when her gaze fell on the two still hugging her blood began to boil. He clenched her fist and tried to hold down the urge to strangle the girl holding her sister.

"Hanabi," the voice of her father snapped her out of her trance, "what are you doing here?"

After taking a few deep breaths in she answered.

"I was looking for Hinata-nee-san, when a servant told me that she was here. Thought I didn't know that **she** was also here," she made sure to make her spite clear.

"Yes well, she will now be part of this household. Make sure to treat her accordingly."

Hanabi's jaw dropped to the ground. This was the absolute worse thing that could possibly happen. She gritted her teeth as she spoke through them, "Y-yes Father." She wanted to protest but knew she couldn't. This only served to make her hatred toward her grow. Hinata was starting to become slightly aware of the tension in the room.

"Umm… Hanabi, why did you come looking for me?"

Hanabi turned to look at Hinata.

"Don't you remember? Today we were supposed to… h-hang out t-together…" the little Hyuuga was blushing. This was still pretty embarrassing and awkward for her. And in the excitement Hinata had forgotten her promise. She wanted to spend some time with her sister, but at the same time she didn't want to be separated from the girl after finally being reunited.

"Ummm… well yes I remember. But, umm…" Hinata couldn't think of what to say next. The doctor then decided to speak.

"Well before we get completely of track, there's still on more issue we need to resolve."

TBC

___________________________________

ok soo about the memory and brain thing that the doc talks about... it's like 80% real science stuff that i learned here and there... and 20% bullshit...  
hey it's not like im a doc or anything, but i did do some research on child stages and amneisa, so im not COMPLETELY lying.


	12. A New New Side Story

Disclaimer:Naruto is not mine to own... but the world is MWHAHAHHA!!!

yes im late again!! sorry!!! my attention span on this is getting pretty short, but im trying to write the chapters for this cuz i dont want to cancel it and leave you guys hanging. i hate it when ppl do that. other then that im happy cuz my b day was last weds. im finally 18!!! YAY!! i got a bank account and an ID, and the new heartbeats by lady gaga, which rock by the way!!  
ok enough product placement

soo R&R  
ON TO THE (side) STORY!!!

___________________________________________

"Come on Hinata-chan just touch it a little!!" Naruto said while holding on to Hinata's wrist to keep her from running away.

"NOO!!! I-I-I CAN'T!!!" Hinata was desperately trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"Hinata-chan you're the one that wanted this, you said you wanted to get use to them."

"But, but I'm scared!" Hinata couldn't even look at it.

"There's nothing to be scared about, how about you just close you eyes while I guide you hand?"

"O-Ok…" Hinata stopped struggling and closed her eyes. Though she was still trembling, she trusted Naruto to be gentle. Naruto led her hand downwards and paused shortly before contact.

"Ok, I'm gonna do it now." Hinata simply nodded her head. At first the blonde just let Hinata's finger tips trace the surface, until she was ready for more. When her hand relaxed he let her grab it.

"You can open you eyes now. See I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah, but I still think it looks really weird, and kinda scary."

"Bugs ain't that bad, plus you're gonna be around them a lot now that Shino's your teammate."

"Yeah, I guess." Hinata responded while petting the caterpillar in her palm. Hinata had asked Naruto to help her overcome her fear shortly after the three-man teams were assigned. So they've been in the forest all day catching bugs that the heiress feared the most and letting her get use to them. It got easier as the day went on and she had actual been enjoying her time with her crush.

"I'm huuunnnnggrrryy!!" Naruto said as his stomach began to grumble.

"Now that you mention it, it's lunch time."

"'Kay then let's go to Ichiraku for a bite to eat!!"

"Ummm… I thought that… since it was such a nice day… we could have a p-picnic, I've brought a lunch for us." Hinata was blush a lot but kept her head down, pretending to focus on the bug that was on her hand.

"That sounds good too!" he didn't really care, he just wanted to eat something. Hinata stood up and walked over to a tree and place the caterpillar on a nearby tree, she then picked up the picnic basket that she had place behind the tree.

"I know a really good spot near here let's go." She said cheerfully as she led Naruto through the woods. She went to her favorite spot in the woods, that she would got to went she couldn't handle being at home. She felt solace there and wanted to share that with the one she loved. As they headed over there they began to hear someone crying. They both stopped and looked around to try and figure out where the sound was coming from. They followed the sound until they came across the source hiding behind a giant rock. There was a girl with platinum blonde long hair in a high pony tail. She was wearing a purple outfit with bandages warped her thighs.

"Hey, you! What cha crying for!" Naruto said bluntly. The girl quickly turned around and saw the two staring at her. She wiped away her tears very embarrassed that someone saw her like this.

"Naruto-kun! Sorry about his rudeness,"

"Hey!! I wasn't bein' rude!"

As they started to argue back and forth, the girl watching began to laugh. They both turned around and thought about how silly they looked and began to laugh as well.

"Hehehe thanks, I needed that. Sorry you had to see me like this."

Hinata finally getting a good look at her face recognized her.

"Aren't you Yamanaka-san?"

"Huh? Hinata-chan, you know her?"

"She was in our class."

"Was she really? Hmm, never noticed…"

"But really, what were you doing here crying. I-if you don't mind me asking."

Ino was a little reluctant to answer, but since she now didn't have anyone she decided that it would be ok to tell them.

"Well, after I got stuck with the losers Choji and Shikamaru as teammates we got into a fight and now we won't talk to each other, not even during practice. So I went back to my 'friends'," she said with sarcasm in her voice, "and they said that they were all too busy with their teammates to hang out with me anymore!" Ino started to feel the tears coming back as she hid her face in her hands. "And *sob* and now, I don't h-have anyone!" As she burst into tears the heiress and the fox-boy stood there not really knowing what to do.

"Well then, they weren't really you friends to begin with!! So you shouldn't waste your tears over them!" Naruto said with conviction.

"Naruto-kun's right. A real friend is with you no matter what and would never betray you."

Ino looked up at them with a small smile on her face.

"I wish I had the same kind of friendship you guys share, you're pretty close aren't you?"

Hinata blushed a little when she thought about just how close they've become and Naruto gave off a big grin

"Then how about me and Hinata-chan be your friends?"

"Re-really?!"

"Yes I would love to be your friend Yamanaka-san"

But Hinata and Naruto stretched out their hands to Ino, who gladly accepted them. She surprised them both when she gave them a bear hug.

"This makes you the second friend I've made!! YES!!!" the hyper blonde yelled with pride.

"Well since you guys are my new friends just call me Ino"

"Then, Ino-san…" Hinata began

"Chan, please."

"Very well then, Ino-ch-chan do you want to want to go on a picnic with us?"

"Sure I'd love to!"

"Great, now let's go, 'cuase I'm about to die of hunger." Naruto complained.

________________________________________

Hinata led them deep into the western part of the forest. They had to pass through thick brush and cross a small river to get there. But for them it was worth it when they set their eyes on her special spot. It was a large clearing with was surrounded by different flowers. They were all arranged in a way that it appeared like a rainbow surrounding the area. Some of the tree's were tall and provided nice shadow but allowed plenty of sun to get through, and others were curved and low to the ground and appeared to be made for climbing and laying on. There was an old swing tied to a curved tree and large boulder that was slanted enough that it could be used for a slide. There was even a small creek that ran through it. Birds could be seen flying and be heard singing.

"Wow Hinata-chan, this is your secret spot!! It's so cool!!!" Naruto was acting like a little kid who had found a magical place.

"There are so many beautiful flowers here!!" Ino couldn't help but admire all the different types that surrounded the area.

"Ino-sa, er, Ino-chan are you really interested in flowers?"

"Of course I am!" she announced proudly, "My parents won a flower shop, so I was raised to know everything there it about them and how to make the best arrangements. In fact I feel like making a nice bouquet right now. "

"And I wanna play on the swing!"

They were both on their way to start exploring the place when both of there stomachs began to growl loudly. Hinata tried to hid her laughter but a few giggles got through.

"I'll set up the picnic ok?"

"I'll help." The other two offered in unison.

They laid down the blanket and put out the food. Hinata had made plenty for everyone. They were both amazed at how good her food was. Hinata was just happy that she could share her secret with her crush and her new friend.

'_I think that maybe asking for anymore then this would be being to selfish. I feel really warm right now and surrounded by light.'_

"So Ino-chan *munch munch* what'd you get into *chop chop* a fight with your teammates about? *nom nom nom*" Naruto inquired with a mouth full of food.

"Well I was pretty bummed that I got stuck with them, so during our introductions I just made one or two comments about Choji's weight and I called Shikamaru a lazy good for nothing. They didn't have to get s o sensitive about it. We started to argue back and forth, then Shikamaru had the nerve to call me a frigid bitch and that fat- ass agreed with him!!! Can you believe that?! Well then afterward I told them that I deserved to be treated better and left early. We haven't spoken since, and I won't talk to them until they've apologized and beg for my forgiveness. Because after all you guys agree with me right?"

Both Hinata and Naruto thought of what to say next. Of course it didn't take Naruto long before he said what was on his mind.

"Ino-chan… you're kinda wacked."

"Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata pulled him aside, "I think we should use our words a little more carefully, she's been through a lot recently."

"Fine then you say something, you're better at thinking then I am."

Hinata gave a small giggle and went about trying to think of what to say.

"What do you mean I'm wacked?!"

"What Naruto-kun means is that the only reason they insulted you was because you insulted them first. Y-you can't expect someone too be nice to you if you aren't kind with them. To have friend you need to be one."

"Yeah! And you can't just decided how some is just by looking at 'em, you gotta get to know them first." Naruto added

"So, what you guys are saying is that this is all my fault?! I thought you guys were my friends!! You're suppose to side with me and tell me I'm right!!" Ino was getting angrier by the second. All the feelings of betrayal were really starting to pile up.

"But it's because were your friends that we're telling you this!" Hinata was trying to calm Ino down, "Friends don't lie or sugar coat the truth. Besides I didn't say that it was all your fault, but you do have to take responsibility for your words and actions. I think that you need to have a talk with Shikamaru and Choji."

Somehow Hinata words were getting through to her. Ino could feel the sincerity coming for her voice. Her anger cooled and she began to think about what she said and did. She began to really reflect on the way she treated her teammates and say how poorly she behaved.

"I guess I did insult them first, so I guess I had it coming. I'll try and see if they'll accept my apology. And I should say sorry to you and Naruto-kun, I think I have a lot to learn about having friends and being one. Sorry I yelled at you."

Both the heiress and the fox boy gladly accepted her apology.

"But I still wish I had been chosen to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun~!" Ino finished with a sigh. Naruto didn't take too kindly to hearing that.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANNA BE STUCK WITH THAT DOUCHE BAG!?!?!"

Ino was shocked at what she heard, and couldn't even think of a comeback.

"Heehee, well you see, Naruto-kun was put in the same team as Sasuke-san. In fact due to the number of graduates this year, it's just him and Sasuke-san."

"I HATE that guy!!! He thinks he's so cool and better then me! He's just a jerk and I'll show him one day!!" Naruto was burning with passion, the passion to beat Sasuke and prove that he was no one to be looked down upon.

"Yeah right, Sasuke-kun's the best in our class!! You wouldn't be able to beat him in a million years!!"

"You think so do you!?!? I'll show you too!!!"

They began to argue back and forth with Hinata unfortunately stuck in the middle. Even though both of her friends were going at it she couldn't help but smile and feel more at peace.

TBC

______________________________

OK so yes this is a side story and yes the next update will be the main story.  
but these do serve a purpose, i want to show how i think hinata's life and the other characters lives would be different if Sakura was never there. plus it would be confusing if hinata was just suddenly buddy buddy with naruto and the others without a proper explaination. there will be other ones and i try to make them meaningful, so thanks for bearing with me :3


	13. A New Name

Disclaimer: I believe that whoever thought of starting this trend of disclaimers is laughing all the way to the bank. on a site called FANFICTION, it's obvious we don't own the original stories, so I don't own Naruto and this goes for the rest of the story. NO MORE DISCLAIMERS

Hello! It's been almost 4 years, man, does time fly. So here, I'm finishing this story come hell or high water. On the plus side, I'm writing isn't as terrible.

ON TO THE STORY!(FINALLY)

All eyes were on the doctor.

"We have to pick out a name for her!" he said gleefully while walking over to her and placing her back on the wheelchair. "I've been mostly calling her sweetheart and honey, since she reminds me so much of my own kid."

Everyone began pondering names when Hiashi was the first to chime in with one, "You'll be known as Midori from now on." Directing his statement at her, "Alright Midori… Midori?" she wasn't responding to him or the name, "MIDORI?" he bellowed, but she still ignored him and concerned herself more with holding on to Hinata, making sure she didn't leave again. "I guess that's a no on Midori." Stated the doctor. Neji gave the next shot, "How about Kasumi, since she's mysterious and all?" the girl also ignored this name.

"How about Dumbass?" said Hanabi from the corner she resigned herself to. Hiashi gave her a stare and she looked away. Hinata was trying to think of a name that would best fit all the qualities that the pinkette had. She was coming up empty when a gust of wind blew through the open window in the office and scattered the doctor's papers around. Along with the wind came a flurry of cherry blossom petals. One landed directly on the girls noses and she let out a cheerful laugh.

"S-Sakura." Hinata whispered. The girl instantly turned to her and smiled.

"Well! That settles the name issue, Sakura it is!" upon hearing her new name she turned to the doctor and smiled again. "You'll want to get started on teaching her the basics as soon as you can, I've drawn up this chart-" The doctor began rummaging through his drawers when he was interrupted.

"Wait, what about our outing today?" Hanabi worked too hard to set it up for some intruder to take it away. Hanabi was quickly running out of the small bit of patience she had left. Before Hinata had a chance to say something, the doctor interrupted, "Perfect!"

All eyes turned to him as he fished out the papers he was looking for, "take Hone-Sakura with you! It'll be great to expose her to the world outside the Hyuuga-estate." he then handed the papers to Hinata, "Use these as a template for raising little Sakura, if you have any questions just ask some of the maids with kids what to do."

With all the attention focused back on the intruder, Hanabi shook with anger; she slipped out of the room and stormed out of the house. She dashed like a fierce wind through the town, holding back tears till she got deep into the forest. She arrived to her favorite training spot and punched and kicked and destroyed nearby trees and boulders. "I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER! I WANT HER DEAD! AARGGHH!" Hanabi was so deep into her rage and destruction; she never noticed the pair of eyes watch her with amusement.

"Well this is an interesting development, wouldn't you say?" whispered one shadow to another. "Indeed it is, let's go tell him about it, I'm sure he can make use of her." replied the first shadow's companion, with that the both vanished.  
_

"Then we'll head out now, alright Hanabi, let's g-" Hinata turned to where her younger sister had been standing only a moment ago, and noticed she was gone. "wh-where did she go?" The rest of the room also took notice that she was no longer there. "Maybe she went to her room to get ready?" Neji offered with a tone of doubt in his voice. It had gotten to the point where her dislike of the new addition to the family was blatantly clear. Hinata went down the hall to Hanabi's room with Sakura in tow. She paused for a moment before softly knocking on her door, "H-Hanabi-n-nee-san?" There was no response. She knocked a bit harder, "H-Hanabi-nee-san, are you in there? I-I'm ready for our o-outing." Still no response.

Hinata then ventured to open her door, knowing she risked upsetting her sister further by entering without permission. It was empty. Hinata closed the door and began wondering around the house, calling out her sister name while still pushing Sakura's wheelchair round. She asked a few of the servants if they'd seen Hanabi, finally one mentioned that she saw her dash out the door well over fifteen minutes ago. Hinata was kicking herself for getting so caught up in being reunited with Sakura and forgetting her promise to her younger sister. _"Naruto would never forget a promise he made no matter what, I bet he would be disappointed in me if he was here." _

She tried to shake away the negative thoughts that plagued her mind. She resolved to go out and find her to apologize. Knowing that she couldn't leave Sakura behind, she brought her along. They left the house with the first stop being Ino's place.

As soon as they got to her house, Ino opened the door, "Hey Hina-OHMYGOSH! Is this her?! Hi, I'm Ino! Hinata-chan's told me so much about you! It's a pleas-"

"Sorry but there's no time for introductions!" Hinata was still in a bit of a tizzy, she quickly explained the events of the morning.

"Sakura huh? Nice name, one of our best sellers. Sure I'll help you find Hanabi, since I'm off duty today." Ino turned to Sakura and grabbed her hand in hers and gave a firm shake, "let's be friends too ok?" Sakura gave her a blank stare, and then a big smile as she accepted her as another thing she liked. "Hey she likes me already! I can tell she has good taste." As Ino's ego slowly inflated, Hinata gave a soft chuckle. "We have to get going, I need to find Hanabi-nee-san, as soon as I can."

They'd been walking for what seemed like forever, Hinata grew more worried as the day dragged on. She alternated with Ino in pushing the wheelchair, occasionally turning on her Byakugan to see if she could find her sisters location. As the sun began to set, she admitted defeat, "I guess she's not in town, and we can't check in the wood with Sakura bound to the wheelchair." Hinata let out a deep sigh.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having the exact opposite day. She was amazed by all the sights she was seeing. Vendors were making deals with customers, small children running around and playing ninja warrior, the sun shining down and feel its warmth. Everything was so new she could hardly take it all in. She was also interested in Ino, mostly her long hair. So while Ino was talking to Hinata, she decided to get a good feel for it, and grabbed on, yanking on it hard enough to almost make her fall back. "EEYOWWW!" shrilled Ino. "LET GO! LET GO! HINATA-CHAN STOP HER!" Hinata rushed over and tried to loosen her grip to no avail. Sakura liked the reaction she got and keep pulling thinking it was all merely a game. Finally they both were about to make her let go, though she still clutched a few strains.

"MY HAIR! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT!" Ino was in shock, and making a bigger scene. Everyone around them stared on, or tried not to stare, but it was obvious they were now the center of attention.  
"Ino-can, pl-please, she, she didn't mean it." Hinata tried to pacify her friend, "you know she's like a baby, oh please forgive her!" Seeing Hinata's pleading eyes cooled her anger. "Fine! I won't knock her out like I would anyone else!" she then turned to Sakura, "No! Never do that again!" she said in a loud, stern voice. Sakura instantly looked down and sad while she got scolded. She was starting to not like this one as much as the other. "Sakura, you don't do that ok?" Ino repeated, while Sakura keep her head down.

"Th-that's enough I-Ino-chan, she didn't mean it." Hinata was feeling protective.

"Hey, you're the one that said she needed to learn about the world, you gotta also tell her when she's wrong and acting bad. It's not like I hit her or anything! I still like her, she's just gotta learn." Ino explained. Hinata nodded, _"Guess it does take a village to raise someone." _

TBC


	14. A New Chance

Hello lovelies!

this is somewhat on the short side, but here enjoy!

ON TO THE NOT-SO-LONG STORY

* * *

As the street lights began turning on and the last rays of the sun faded into the mountain tops, the girls decided to call it a day and end the search. Hinata was exhausted. She could feel the weight of the world bring her down. She walked Ino back to her house and thanked her for helping her all day.

"No problem Hinata-chan, I hope you can patch things up with Hanabi soon. See ya!" Ino waved goodbye to the two before heading inside. Hinata turned and pushing the wheelchair with the pinkette fast asleep, headed home. As she walked the nearly empty street her thoughts raced. _"I don't think I can do this, I've never raised anyone! And if I mess up, I mess her up. I've always failed at just about everything, this isn't any different. I wish Naruto-kun was here, he'd know what to do, or at least say something to cheer me up. Not to mention Hanabi-nee-san. She finally wants to spend time together, and I screwed it up. I need to make this up to her. Urgh, another headache."_

They made it home and Sakura was taken to the guest room to be put to sleep by a servant. Meanwhile Hinata went to Hanabi's room. Again pausing just before intending to knock, she put her ear to the door and heard no sound, _"I-I guess she's not back yet, oh well I tried!" _ She quickly turned to leave and ran right into the person she didn't want to face.

"What." Hanabi said bitterly. Every instinct in Hinata's body was telling her to run away and not face this problem. "I said, 'WHAT'?" Hanabi was growing increasingly tired of her sister's silence. Hinata was frozen in fear, "We-well, I-I-I-uhh" she stuttered out, "wa-want-ed, to-to ta-talk a-a-about-t-" Trying to form a simple sentence was proving an impossible task, and Hanabi heard enough.

"Just get out of my way!" she pushed past her sister and was about to slam the door when Hinata reached out her arm to catch the door. "W-w-wait!" Hanabi turn and looked at Hinata, surprised. Hinata said, "I-I messed u-up, I-I'm s-sorry." Hanabi was left speechless as her sister continued, slowly building up courage as she spoke, "y-you tired to, spend time w-with me… and I let y-you down," Hinata was hanging her head unable to met Hanabi's gaze, "I-I want to make things ri-right! Please, g-give me another chance!" Hinata kept her head down and Hanabi's mouth was left open, trying to find the right response to this

"_Your biggest obstacle isn't a lack of physical power, but inner strength."_ Her teacher's words echoed in her head as she thought silently.

Getting no response Hinata broke the silence, "I-I guess, th-that's a-asking too m-much, s-s-sorry Hanabi-nee-san." She began walking down the hall when she felt a hand pulling her right sleeve.

"Wait. I'm, willing to try to, I guess." Hinata looked up to see that Hanabi was still willing to give her a chance. "Th-there's a movie I've been waiting to see, would you like to see it next Sunday? With me that is" Hinata left out a sigh of relief and couldn't help but smile, "Of course Hanabi-nee-san! I w-wouldn't miss it for the world!" It was at the moment that Hinata finally took notice of her sister's knuckles, they were cut and had dried blood on them

"Hanabi-nee-san! W-what happened?!" she exclaimed while pointing to her hands.

"it's, it's nothing! I was just training." She pulled her hands behind her back and tried to hid her embarrassment over losing control of her emotions earlier in the day. "goodnight." She quickly closed the door and left Hinata standing alone in the hall.

"_That when better than I expected, I think?" _the heiress headed to the guest room, currently housing the newest member of the household. She was still fast asleep on the futon. _"Since you're staying, I suppose we should get you a bed."_

She let out a big yawn and put on her PJs. She tucked herself in for the night and promptly fell asleep, with both her mind and body feeling heavier than usual.

* * *

Hanabi was in her room feeling a sense of accomplishment, _"I did it!" _ It was in her nature to see things through, and she promised that no one would get in her way again.

TBC


	15. A New Ability

Hello Lovelys! I had gotten a review pointing out that Hinata was calling Hanabi using the honorific for older sister, you beat me by one chapter! for anyone else wondering, it's explained here. I must say thanks though! reviews and feedback help make me better and the story better.

ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

"Come on! You can do it!" Hinata was kneeling on the ground in what was now Sakura's room and had her arms stretched out, "I know you can! Come on" she continued to encourage. Sakura was currently on the other side of the room being held upright by Neji, trying to make her way over to Hinata. "I don't understand, she can break free from two men with her insane strength, and yet now, she can barely hold herself up and crawl to you." Neji stated while trying to keep her from falling face first into the floor.

"I don't understand either. She seems to be having trouble moving one arm forward while using the other to balance." Sakura's arms trembled as she tried to move forward, leaning back when the uncertainty of the next step stopped her. Hinata was feeling the same uncertainty. It had been days of trying to get her to crawl, and Hinata felt the clock ticking and running out on what time Sakura had left to relearn.

"So, how was your outing with Hanabi-san?" Neji asked out of the blue.

"Oh! It, it was, odd." Hinata stammered. Neji raised an eyebrow as if to inquire further. "Well, we talked a bit, during the previews. Then, we just watched the movie in silence. It was the same one I saw with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. Then she wanted us to take a longer walk back home." Sensing that Hinata was holding back information, Neji pushed more, "And why did she want to take a longer walk back?" Hinata started to fidget with the edge of her sweater while looking down, "Sh-she asked me to c-call her Hanabi-chan…"

Neji stared at her for a bit, before breaking out into hysterical laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Honestly? AHAHA! After all these years of referring to her as an older sister, why now?" Neji had to wipe away a tear and recompose himself.

"I-I don't know why. I always called her nee-san since she's the one to inherit the clan and become the next head. She's always so much better than me at everything, it just made sense." Hinata looked down at her sweater, "She deserves respect from me, since I can't live up to my birth." A tension spread throughout the room, Neji knows the look on her face, and he knows the pain of being born with expectations thrust onto you. He wanted to say something, anything to comfort her, but couldn't form the words. Sandwiched between the two and oblivious to the now heavy atmosphere Sakura tried again to make her way towards the object of her longing. She struggled on the placement of her hand against the hardwood floor. Her elbow buckled and she came crashing down on her forehead. "WWWAAAAHHHH!" she screeched out as she rolled on to her back and held her bruised forehead.

Hinata dashed forward and cradled her head, cooing and comforting her. Sakura reached up to grab Hinata's head in a similar manner while sniffling away the last of her sobs. Having calmed her down, Hinata tried to go back to her spot, but met the resistance of the pinkette, she had gotten a firm hold of her sleeve and wasn't about to let go. Hinata gave several hard tugs to no avail and when she tried to pull away she just dragged Sakura, still on her back, behind her. Neji seemed to be enjoying the show and relieved to have the mood in the room changed.

"She's doing it again, being strong and stubborn one minute, then almost helpless the next, then back. So the problem isn't her muscles," Neji began pondering possible solutions, Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion, wondering where Neji's train of thought would go.

"Hinata-san, take off your sweater." He finally said.

"What?" Hinata blushed deeply at the request.

"Take off your sweater," he repeated, "so that you can get away from her." It made sense; Sakura's tight grip would take too long to squirm free from. So Hinata slipped out easily from her loose sweater much to Sakura's dismay. Sakura tried to grab onto Hinata's wrist, and missed as the heiress pulled away quickly, going back to her original spot on the other side of the room. Sakura turn on her stomach and stretched out her arms, "Ah! Ah! Ah!" she made noises that cried out for Hinata to return.

Before she had a chance to try to head back to the other side of the room, Neji spoke up, "Hinata-san, start leaving the room slowly." Now Hinata was totally lost with where this was all going. "She'll start to cry if I leave, like she always does."

"I know, that's the point." Neji said mysteriously. Hinata hated it when he talked in riddles, though she knew just doing what he asked would take less time than asking questions he wasn't going to answer. She hesitated first, and then made her way to the door while taking small steps. Sakura quickly understood that her favorite thing was about to leave again and made desperate calls after her. Hinata had to resist the urge to go back to her and continued her onward march. She finally reached the door and paused, Sakura had become frantic and her calls more desperate.

"Now call to her and open the door." Neji commanded. Hinata finally understood what her cousin was trying to do.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Come on, let's go!" Hinata called behind her, and took a step out of the door. Upon hearing her name, the pinkette started to pull herself across the floor. As she strained and dragged her stomach against the floor, putting one hand in front of the other, she kept calling out to Hinata. Hinata started to wavier, _"I can't let her suffer like this! It's too much." _

Just then as if reading her mind, "Don't. She has to learn." Neji made it clear that she couldn't interfere. "Take another step out Hinata-san and keep calling her."

"_Neji-san's right, she needs this more." _Hinata was now outside the room, "Come on Sakura-chan! Let's leave this room." Seeing her favorite thing now on the verge of leaving, Sakura started to move forward with new energy. Her arms where pulling her across the room quicker. As Sakura got closer, Hinata would take steps back, to keep a steady distance between them. Being unable to reach Hinata made Sakura frustrated, she speed up as much as she could, leave the room with Neji right behind her, though Hinata keep her at bay as they made their way down the hall. Sakura was painting heavily, quickly tiring from the strain of pulling her body weight with just her hands and arms. As Hinata began moving further away again, Sakura began to kick with her legs for added speed.

"That's it! You can do it! Come on, follow me!" Hinata encouraged her. She finally stopped when she came to the end of the hall. She reached out her arms and continued calling out to Sakura. Sakura was finally starting to understand her balance, she pulled herself up and began slowly crawling, making sure to keep one arm underneath her while the other moved ahead and balancing on her knees, the last few feet had got easier to cross and she finally got to her goal. She sat down exhausted and hugged Hinata's legs. Hinata returned the affection, "You did a great job Sakura-chan."

"So did you Hinata-san" chimed Neji with a small smile.

* * *

From the other end of the hallway, Hanabi watched and was less than thrilled. With the passing of each day, her hatred for the intruder only grew. _"I'll find a way to get rid of you, I swear it." _

TBC


	16. A New Voice

Hello all! This chapter is jam-packed with explosions, not really!  
But it is longer then my other ones.

SO ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

In recent days not-so-little Sakura had been making full use of her new mobility. She'd wonder down corridors and into rooms whenever she managed to sneak out of Hinata's sight. This both delighted and exasperated the young heiress, who went into a panic when she realized Sakura went off again. For it was that Sakura loved to get into places she shouldn't, leading Hinata to have such thoughts as, _"She's going to fall into a well! She's going to be accidently baked in the oven! SHE'LL BE ATTACKED BY WILD MOUNTAIN LIONS OUTSIDE!" _as she ran franticly through the estate. This time however she found her in the kitchen pulling out pots and pans from one of the lower cupboards and banging them into each other.

"Sakura-chan, no! Those aren't toys!" Hinata rushed over to her to start putting the kitchenware away. Though, as she put one back, Sakura took one out. "Sakura-chan, you can't play with these, if the head chief finds out, she'll be angry." Hinata was trying to keep a level head and explain to the pinkette the situation, Sakura just smiled at her and offered her a pan to play with. Hinata gave a deep sigh, "how do I get through to you?"

"You can start by getting her out of my kitchen." said a stern voice that came from behind the two. Hinata slowly turned and looked up to see the chief with her arms crossed, looking none too happy about the mess that was created. "I-I am so-so sorry! I'll cl-clean it up, ri-right away!"

"Please Hinata-sama," the chief said, clearly trying to hold back her angry at her domain being mess with, "just take Sakura-chan, and go." She opened the swinging door that lead out to the main dining room as a sign that the discussion was over. Hinata nodded and picked up Sakura and turned to leave, stopping to give an awkward bow as an apology on her way out. After entering into the dining room, Hinata put down Sakura and continued walking with Sakura trailing behind her on the floor. Hinata made her way into the back gardens and pulled out a small booklet. Flipping through, she found the section she was looking for, _"Chapeter Five: Teaching Speech. Speech is vital to the development of a child as much as mobility and empathy. Stages at which a child learns to associate sounds and words to objects in the world varies in age, though generally start around one year. The first signs being, imitations of words without full grasp of their meaning, or the invention of their own words to label the world around them." _Hinata looked up from the passage she was reading to check on Sakura. She found her currently chasing a butterfly from flower to flower along the border of the house. She looked down and went back to reading, _"The best method of teaching speech to a child is to avoid "Baby Talk". Talking to the child as you would normally helps them remember the pronunciations of words in a consistence manner that makes it easier for them to recall went attempting to talk. "Baby Talk" only confuses the child as they would hear different pronunciations of the same word." _Hinata paused to look up again. This time Sakura was sitting in the center of the garden in a grassy patch, pulling up the blades of grass by the fistfuls and throwing them in the air. Giggling as they came drifting back down. _"As a child becomes interested in an object or animal, repeat the name of the object or animal over and over. Children will be more interested in learning about things of their choosing, than simply being told to remember random flash cards." _

Hinata put the small booklet away in her pocket and went over to where Sakura was on the grassy patch. She sat down and picked up a small handful of the scattered grass, "Sakura-chan, see this?" holding her hand in front of Sakura, "this is called grass," Sakura took some of the bits of grass from Hinata and said, "Gah, gah! GAH!" she pulled more grass up and held it out as a gift to Hinata.

"You're close, grass, ga-rass" Hinata made extra emphasizes on the annunciation. Sakura made another attempt. "Gah, gah-raw, gah-gah." Hinata could see that Sakura was truly trying and gave her a small pat on the head, "that's a good try." She began to look around to see what other words she could teach her. Her eyes landing on the flower bed Sakura played near earlier. Hinata walked over to them and selected a few of her favorites. She went back and sat next to Sakura who was watching her intently. "See this one?" Hinata held out a small white flower with a yellow middle, "It's called a daisy, daisy." She repeated it a few times making sure to clearly sound out every syllable. "Das! Das!" Sakura gleeful mimicked. "Das! Grah-gah!" she was starting to enjoy this new game, and pointed toward another flower, a red one, in Hinata's hand.

"Huh? Oh, you want to know the name of this one. This one is called a tulip, tulip." Again Hinata repeated the word several times, "Tu-ah! Tu-ah, tu-ah, tu-ah!" Sakura began repeated all the new sounds she learned with great excitement. "Tu-ah! Grah-gah! Das!" For Sakura, a small flicker of light came on in her mind, the sounds that seemed so random, that the other things made, meant something. That objects had sounds that they belonged to, and she wanted to know those sounds. The pinkette started to point to things rapidly, with Hinata struggling to keep pace. "Oh! Thoses are clouds, and that's a tree, that's a blue bird, that's a…" Hinata didn't have time to repeat the words before Sakura pointed to another thing and then to something else.

Eventually Sakura ran out of new things to point to, and began crawling inside. Hinata followed her in and continued naming all the things Sakura pointed to, "That's a wall, those are doors, a chair, a window, a painting…" they continued on for the rest of the afternoon until Sakura simply fell asleep mid-crawl, half-way down the hall to her bedroom. Hinata picked her up and took her to the bedroom that was just a few paces away, she tucked Sakura into her new bed, which was placed on the opposite side of the room from her own bed, and had railing to keep Sakura from falling out at night. The heiress stood by the bed for a moment, admiring the calm serenity of Sakura's face. She gently stroked her rosy cheek, causing a small though noticeable smile to come across the pinkette's face.

* * *

A gentle knock came from the door, "I don't mean to interrupt, but your teammates are downstairs waiting for you to go train with them." Neji stood by the door waiting for his cousin's response. "Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten about that. I should tell them to go on without me, I need to be here right now." Hinata talked without looking away from her sleeping angel.

Neji wasn't pleased with that answer, "Hinata-san, I've noticed that you haven't left her side since you've been placed in charge of her-"

"Of course not, she needs me." Hinata interrupted.

"Please, allow me to finish. It's true you have a responsibility to her, to Sakura, but that doesn't take away from your other responsibility to your teammates. They need you as well." Neji pleaded with her.

"Shino-kun and Kiba-kun can get along fine without me. Sakura-chan on the other hand, is helpless, if I'm not there when she wakes up; she instantly starts to cry and won't stop until she sees me." Hinata knew that it had been awhile since she last left the estate, and that for the last few weeks her life had been completely devoted to taking care of Sakura.

"You can't be there for her every minute of every day for the rest of eternity. I don't think it's good for either of you. Your teammates are still waiting downstairs." Neji was at a loss of how to get his cousin out of the house for some much needed fresh air.

"If I go, then I'll most likely not be back until dinner, she will definitely wake up before then! I-I just can't abandon her." Hinata couldn't make up her mind about what to do. She knew either choice would end in someone getting hurt.

"You won't be abandoning her. It's not as though you are going off to war, it's merely training, that you NEED, with teammates that NEED you. To put your mind at ease, I'll stay with her until you come back." Neji thought that this deal would be one that she couldn't turn down, though he failed to account for her overtly sensitive guilt.

"Oh no, I-I couldn't ask that of you. You're so busy with training of your own, and I'm sure you're tired from the missions you did today, and and-"

"Hinata-san, just go." Neji had made up his mind and moved into the room and sat in a chair by Sakura's bed and set to guarding her in the same manner an overly-protective dog would guard his pups. Hinata knew that the arguing was over. She walked out of the room and took one last look back and saw that Neji was as still as a statue. It was that extreme dedication that put Hinata's mind a bit at ease.

"Finally, took you long enough!" Kiba stated as soon as he saw Hinata walking down the front stairs. "Any longer and I'da gone up to get you!"

"I-I'm sorry, you guys could've just gone ahead." Hinata looked down, feeling shame for holding back her teammates.

"We wouldn't have left you behind that easily, you know." Said Shino in his usual cool demeanor, bringing a small smile to Hinata's face.

"Ye-yeah, you're part of the team!" added Kiba with a happy bark from Akamaru.

"Thanks, really thanks." The doubts that Hinata had were set aside by the kindness her friends showed her, even when she didn't think she deserved it.

"We best get going and try to train before it becomes completely dark out." Shino said.

As they all head out, Hinata enjoyed the breeze through her hair as they sprinted towards the training grounds. Once they got there they started some light sparring. Hinata couldn't believe how much she was enjoying herself. Usually during training she felt anxiety about whether or not she was performing well enough, this time however she could simply get out all her pent up energy. Kiba was quick to show off the new tricks that he was teaching Akamaru.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Look at this!" Kiba started doing flips off Akamaru while soaring through the treetops. Shino took advantage of Kiba's distracted state, and knocked him off a branch with a simple toss of a shuriken. Kiba ended up falling on top of his dog, knocking both of them unconscious. Hinata tried her hardest to stifle the laughter that came bubbling up, but couldn't manage it.

"Don't let your guard down, Hinata-chan." Shino came darting at her from the left side, to which Hinata barely managed to dodge. In trying to regain her footing, Shino made his way behind her and had another shuriken pointed towards the back of her head, "It's my win for the day. You did well yourself Hinata." Shino put the weapon back into his coat, much to the relief of his teammate.

"You guys have gotten so much better, in such a short amount of time, its incredible!" Hinata had a mix feeling of admiration and sadness; she could see that she was falling further and further behind her teammates.

"Hinata-chan, you weren't so bad yourself. You're still better then Kiba and you just need a little practice to catch up, unlike Kiba, who needs a lot of practice." Shino joked

"HEY! I heard that!" Kiba had come to and was rubbing the back of his sore head. "That was a cheap shot!"

"Pay attention and you won't fall for those 'cheap shots'" Shino retorted. Before Kiba had a chance to respond, Shino turned to Hinata and said, "It's gotten late, so head on ahead of us, and I'll help Kiba and his puppy back home."

"He's not a puppy! And I don't need your damn help!" He stood up quickly, got dizzy and fell down again.

"It's fine, I'll take care of him, you get back to Sakura-chan." Hinata gave a big smile and thanked her teammates again for their kindness, and then she dashed home as quickly as her feet could take her.

* * *

When the heiress got home, her breathe was ragged and her hair was slightly unkempt. One of the servants told her that everyone was already at the dinner table. After quickly straightening herself out, Hinata joined them. The sight was sure something; Neji was sitting next to Sakura continuing the naming game from earlier, "That is a napkin, you use it to- oh, that is the plate, it's for- ah, those are called chopsticks, careful, you don't want to poke- those are-" even Neji had trouble keeping up with Sakura's rapid-fire pointing.

"Hello, sorry for being late," Hinata said as she took her place at the table sitting opposite to Sakura, "what did I miss?" Hinata was embraced by the pinkette as soon as she sat down.

"My sanity slowing being eaten away, mostly." Neji said tiredly, "She woke up about an hour after you left, cried, got tired of crying and started pointing at everything. It took me another hour to figure out what she wanted since she only makes gibberish sounds. Though, it wasn't completely terrible." Neji said with a fondness in his voice, spending some time with Sakura had made them closer.

Sakura turned to Hinata and pointed right at her, "Huh?" Sakura keep point and making the noise she made when she wanted the name of something. "Oh! I'm Hinata, Hinata, Hinata."

"Hi-hi-hi-" Sakura was putting in extra effort into this word, "Hei-nah…Hi-na…TA! Sakura was very pleased with herself for saying the word correctly. This however left both the Hyugas in the room speechless.

"Sa-say that again? Hinata" Hinata repeated, _"I must have misheard her."_

Now brimming with more confidence she repeated, "Hi-na-TA! HI-NA-TA! HINATA!" Sakura keep repeating her beloved things name loudly and proudly.

"_Sh-she learnt my name."_

TBC


	17. A New Night

Hello all!  
As a heads up, there might not be a new update new week, since I will be at CTCon! But I will try to get one done anyways!  
ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

It had been a long day for the (not really) little Sakura, she had learned many words and a special one that made her favorite person smile. She repeated it during the entire meal and the rest of the evening. When bedtime rolled around, Sakura's mind was still buzzing with all the new information that was starting to piece itself together. After a few hours Sakura could hear the little breathing that signaled Hinata was in a deep sleep, with that, Sakura began tossing pillows on the floor. She pulled herself up on the railing, balance on the edge with her stomach before tossing herself on to the pillows that were scattered below. She made a soft thud as she hit the ground, quickly turning to Hinata and saw that she didn't awaken. Sakura then made her way to the sliding door and peeled it back gently. Anyone peering into Sakura's late night activities could easily see that these's were well practiced moves. Sakura peeked out into the hall to make sure the coast was clear. She slid the door just wide enough for her to crawl through and then made her way through the house. Sakura found it so interesting how the same things and rooms could look so different at night.

She crawled into the living room and began picking up and touching all the statues and frames that she was denied when Hinata was around. Growing bored she went into the dining room and climbed up on the chair, but found no food or things to play with. Moving on, she went into the kitchen with caution, as to not bump into the person with the angry voice and silly hat (the chef). To Sakura's dismay, she was indeed there singing off key to a song Sakura was unfamiliar with. Sakura would not dare to go in with her there so she crept out of the swinging doors and back to the stairs that led to the hall were her room and favorite person lay.

* * *

It was unusually hot in Hanabi's room that night. So much so that Hanabi couldn't stay asleep, _"My throat is so dry, argh, I can't stand it."_ She was slow in getting up from her bed and then stumbled to the door. As she made her approach to the stairs, she saw a shadowy figure crawling up through the darkness.

"_An attack?!" _she quickly thought to herself. In a swift well practiced movement she took her battle stance. As the figure approached, she could start to make out its features, the most notably was the pink hair, _"YOU?!" _It was her least favorite idiot, _"What the hell is she doing wondering the house by herself in the dark_?" Hanabi thought, _"if anyone else found her, this idiot could have easily been mistaken for an intruder and atta—" _a new thought sudden hit Hanabi, _"It is awfully dark tonight, how was I ever to know it was this idiot?" _Hanabi relaxed her stance and waited patiently at the top of the steps, _"just a few more" _Sakura was inching closer, unaware of the danger she was now in.

Finally she reached the top step, when a pair of hand rested on her shoulders, Hanabi was crouching down in front of her, "It'd be best, if you just disappeared." Hanabi voice was so calm that it didn't match the sadistic smile spreading across her face. She gave a hard shove, sending Sakura falling backwards.

Time slowed as it often does, Sakura mind was sent into a panic and adrenalin was pumping throughout her entire body. As her mind went blank with fear, pure reflex took over. Her body, seemingly of its own accord, started to straighten itself out Sakura was now going head first into the middle step. Sticking her hands out, she land upside down and readjusting her balance she pushed off and landed on her feet at the bottom of the steps. Hanabi couldn't believe what she just saw, her movements were like a cat. She had such excellent muscle control, being able to twist in mid-air like that. The idiot that took forever to crawl was now standing upright looking up at Hanabi with eyes that flowed with anger. Those eyes made Hanabi take a small step back and swallow a hard lump that formed in her throat.

They stood there, for a long time, just staring at each other. Hanabi unsure of what to do and though her body was still, her mind was racing, _"I knew something was wrong with her! She's dangerous! She can't be trusted and needs to be out of this house! I KNEW I WAS RIGHT!" _On Sakura's side, she wasn't quite sure what happened, one second she's falling and the next she's at the bottom of the stairs unhurt. One thing Sakura was sure of, she didn't like the little thing standing at the top of the stairs one bit. She never had much of an interest in Hanabi, but now she just had this awful feeling building up in her stomach while looking at her.

"_I have to attack that idiot before she gets me." _Hanabi started going down the stairs slowly, getting closer and cautious of any tricks the pinkette might pull. Sakura was now starting to fear what Hanabi might do to her, so she did the only thing she could think of that would protect her. She dropped down to the ground, took a deep breath in, and started crying as loudly as possible. Hanabi tried to rush over to cover her mouth but it was too late, Hinata had already jumped out of bed and was coming down the steps.

The first thing she saw was Sakura sitting at the bottom of the steps crying. The next thing she noticed was Hanabi apparently trying to strangle her in order to hush her.

"Stop! You're going to hurt her!" Hinata shouted as she rushed over to Sakura's aid. Hinata inadvertently pushed Hanabi over while tending to the crying Sakura.

"Get away from her! She's dangerous!" Hanabi tried to drag Hinata way, but Sakura had gotten a firm hold on her hands and wasn't going to let go.

"What are you talking about Hanabi-nee-san, er Hanabi-chan?" Hinata had only woken up a few second ago and her mind was still trying to come to, "I have to make sure she's alright! Did she fall down?"

"She's not what she seems! I saw it! She was standing a second ago, after doing a backflip down the steps!"

Hinata was trying to figure out if she was still dreaming, "A backflip? Hanabi-chan, are you alright? Sakura-chan couldn't possibly do that, she's still learning how to stand and walk."

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Hanabi was thundering now, how could her sister not believe her?

"Ok, ok. J-just start fr-from the beginning, wh-what happened?" Hinata was so confused but wanted to defuse Hanabi tempter. Meanwhile Hanabi had to re-arrange some details.

"I, was getting up to get some water. When, I saw something coming up the stairs. Si-since I didn't see who it was, I attacked thinking it was an enemy of the clan. That's when I saw it was… her. She was already in the air making flips and landing before I knew it. She's not right and dangerous!"

It was a lot for Hinata to take in, "So, so you attacked her? And th-then she did flips and landed… on the bottom of the steps?"

"I didn't know it was this idiot!" Hanabi defend herself.

"I –I believe you, I know you d-don't get along well. B-but I'm sure you wouldn't hurt her in-intentionally." This drove a spike into Hanabi's conscience.

"Though I think I should take her to the doctor in the morning, to make sure she's fine. Come on Sakura, time for bed."

"You're not seriously going to sleep in the same room with her?"

"I don't, believe that she's dangerous, Hanabi-chan. She would have hurt me or y-you by now right? " Hinata continued walking up the stairs with Sakura trailing behind her crawling. "Good night Hanabi-chan." With that Hinata closed the door leading to the bedroom.

"_You may have her fooled, but not me, not with those eyes of yours" _Hanabi clenched her fist so tight that her knuckles became white and her nails that were digging into the palms of her hand were drawing blood.

* * *

TBC


	18. A New Worry

Hello all! Here is your new update, which is twice as long as usual. I got lazy last week.

ON TO THE NAIL-BAITING CHAPTER!

* * *

"Well, her reflexes seem normal now. Her temperature is fine, and she's her regular cheerful self, isn't the right sweetie?" the doctor was patting Sakura on the head, to which she responded with a big smile. Sakura was sitting on the examining bed in the doctor's office, Hinata was sitting in a chair nearby anxious about any sudden trouble news she might hear. The doctor listened to her heartbeat through his stethoscope, "Oh my." He murmured.

Hinata sprang up from her chair, "What?! What is it? Does she need a new heart?!"

"I've just never heard such a pretty heartbeat! Perfectly healthy!" the doctor chuckled to himself at his poor humor. Hinata sat back down relieved it was only terrible jokes and not terrible news.

"As far as I can tell, Sakura-chan is fine, in A plus condition. Which means that Hanabi-sama and Neji-kun might be on to something." Hinata's ears perked up. "Doctor, what do you mean?"

"How else do you explain Sakura taking a blow from Hanabi-sama and falling down a flight of stairs without so much as a scratch? It's clear she had training in her past life, and that, even if she isn't aware of it consciously, her body remembers and protects her accordingly." The doctor was seated back at his desk starting to write something down on a piece of paper.

"B-But how? If her mind is blocked from her memories, to the point where she can't even feed herself properly, how can she still do flips and blocks?" Hinata was about as confused as a person could get.

"The brain is complicated, we still don't fully understand everything about it. The will to survive is strong in us, even from birth. I believe this is part of the healing process, she's starting to get her muscle memories back." He was still jotting down some notes while speaking, "has Sakura-chan started walking yet?"

"W-well, n-no not yet… Sh-she crawls really well though!" Hinata had a feeling that Sakura should have already been walking by now.

"That's, certainly a step forward!" the doctor was trying to cheer Hinata up with lame puns, which had surprisingly little effect. "Don't be so down Hinata-sama, Sakura-chan's made so much progress these last few weeks with your help."

"I'm sure that if s-someone more capable were guiding her, she, she would be further on along…" Self-doubt started to hang over her like a cloud, always hovering around as a constant reminder of her shortcomings. Sakura could see the distress on her face and reached out and pat Hinata on the head just as the doctor had done for her. This caught the attention of the doctor. Sakura smiled wide for Hinata and repeated her name while stroking her hair. This brought a deep blush and a small smile from the heiress, a smile that helped to clear the clouds. The doctor continued his observation of their interaction and soon had a smile of his own.

"I think Sakura-chan is doing great. You're teaching her so much more then the basics. You're doing a wonderful job of raising her"

"Oh-oh n-no! I-I'm not doing any-anything t-that great," embarrassment was making Hinata's stutter more pronounced, "Any, anyone could d-do what I-I do…"

This time the doctor wouldn't let her self-doubt grab hold, "No Hinata-sama, there is no one that could do the things you do. You're the only one that can get through to Sakura-chan. You are her best shot at leading a normal life. With you there, I know she will lead a life that's even better than normal." The doctor spoke with affirmation that left no room for the doubt cloud. Sakura reinforced the doctor's feelings by hugging Hinata head tightly. A bit too tightly, for Hinata was being smothered by the pinkette's chest. Hinata slipped out from under the loving choke hold red-faced and with her hair messy.

"I think that all checks out with our little Sakura-chan, you girls can go out and enjoy your day."

* * *

While out in the garden Hinata laid on the grass next to Sakura looking up at the sky. Normally Sakura would be crawling around the garden chasing anything that moved and examining the face of ever flower and trying to mimic the sounds of the animals, she was currently laying still next to Hinata enjoying the view of the sky. They laid there for a while staring at nothing while time passed, soon enough the both fell asleep. It wasn't long into the afternoon nap that Neji went into the garden. He bent down and gently nudged Hinata awake.

"Hey, Hinata-san I have some news for you." Neji waited as Hinata became more alert, "It's Naruto, the guards at the gate said he and Jiraiya just got into town this morning and-"

"Naruto-kun is here?!" Hinata was now fully awake and excited to see her friend after so long.

"Yes, and from what I hear-" Neji tried to continue when…

"Oh my goodness! I can't wait to go see him! I wonder where he is. I should go change into some fresh clothes! I should also bring him some food, he might be hungry, no wait, I'm sure he went to go get ramen..." Hinata continued talking to herself as she left the garden on her way to go change. Neji was left with a sleeping Sakura.

Hinata has gotten changed and ready to meet Naruto in record time, just as she was heading out the door, Neji called to her, "Hinata-san! I think you are forgetting something." Hinata did a quick check of herself and nothing came to mind, looking over she saw Sakura sitting by Neji. "I should have rather said someone. She woke up and wants to go too." Sakura was looking up at Hinata, excitement in her green eyes about getting to go out. Hinata knew she couldn't turn them down, but at the same time she wanted to get some alone time with Naruto, to catch up on all the things that have happened during their time apart. Sakura was already getting into her wheelchair that was keep by the door, it seemed that the decision was already made that she would be coming along.

Sakura always enjoyed their outings; she got to see so many things and people. Sakura enjoyed the vibrant atmosphere in contrast to the solemn one in the estate. Hinata was speed walking to get to Ichiraku as fast as she could with Sakura enjoying the bumpy ride in her wheelchair. As she approached, she could see a bright pair of orange pants sitting at one of the stools. She slowed her paced and tried to walk in as casually as possible. Naruto was currently so engulfed in stuffing his face that he didn't notice Hinata as she sat next to him and sat Sakura on her other side. Sakura was amazed to find someone who ate messier and faster than herself.

"Ahem." Hinata coughed, trying to get his attention. Naruto just keep slurping on down the noodles, "AHEM. *cough cough*" Hinata tried again to no avail. "Naruto-kun!" she finally blurted out.

Naruto turned to her with a look of shock on his face, "Hinata-chan? When'd you get here?" he mumbled through a mouthful of food. Gulping it down he continued, "It's good to see ya! How ya been?" as they began to talk, Sakura started to pull on Hinata sleeve, trying to get her attention. At first Hinata was too focused chatting with Naruto to notice. At which point Sakura used her strength to nearly pull Hinata off her stool. Naruto looked over and noticing Sakura for the first timed said, "Hey! What's your deal?!"

"Oh! I forgot! Um, Naruto-kun, this is Sakura, she's the girl me and Neji-san found awhile ago" Hinata explained.

"OH! Nice to met cha!" Naruto extended his hand for a handshake. Sakura just stared back and forth from his hand to his face to Hinata, unsure of what to do. "She's a funny one, what's up with her." Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"Well, a lot happened while you were away training…" Hinata began to go into the details of her time spent with Sakura. Sakura's brain-damage and memory loss, her need to re-learn, and the recent incident with Hanabi, they talked for a long time with Hinata ordering bowl of ramen for Sakura to keep her busy.

"Wow, that's so unreal. Ain't it gonna be hard? You know, being like a parent at our age?" Naruto showed concern for Hinata in his voice and tone.

"It hasn't been that hard actually, it's been kind of fun watching someone grow." Hinata looked over to the person in question. Sakura was messily eating her food, so Hinata picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth for her.

"Well, I can see that you got the hang of it! I guess this is like practice for when you have kids of your own. I'm sure you'd make a great ma!" Hinata was blushing intensely form Naruto's compliments. It was starting to get late when they left Ichiraku. "I'll be seeing ya Hinata-chan, and Sakura-chan I'm sure that when you catch up to us, we'll be great friends too!" Naruto headed on home as Hinata pushed Sakura's wheelchair in the opposite direction.

'_Me be a mother huh? I guess I never really thought about it, I wonder if Naruto-kun wants to have children someday? M-maybe, wi-with me?' _Hinata was blushing madly at her own thoughts, while Sakura was taking a nice nap after having her fill of noodles.

* * *

"Do you have your progress report for me Doctor?" Hiashi was in his home office, sitting behind his desk. The doctor was standing and leaning against the opposing wall. He took out a small folder with Sakura's name on it and flipped it open. "Got it right here Hiashi-sama, with my finding on the recent incident with Hanabi-sama. It seems that Sakura-chan might have had some training in her past life"

"Interesting. Do you think she poses a threat?" Hiashi was sounding quite serious.

"On the contrary, I think this is great news." The doctor moved over to Hiashi's desk placing the folder down for him to read, "She could be a great asset to the clan. If she is properly trained, with her great physical strength and reflexes, she could easily do work and protect the estate and the heiresses in times of crises." The doctor spoke lightly, trying to sell Hiashi on the idea.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in her potential abilities." Hiashi said, still unsure of what to make of their new addition.

"I do. I can see great things in her." the doctor always spoke with such conviction that it left little room for doubt.

"Alright, see to it that she begins her training. I want her to be useful sooner rather than later. She better not end up a waste of our time Doctor." Hiashi wanted to make clear that her fate rested on his shoulders.

"Sakura-chan won't be." With that he exited the room, leaving the clan's head with his thoughts.

* * *

Hanabi was still in the middle of training. She had been out since dawn and headed to her favorite training spot deep in the woods outside of Kohona. Being able to be by herself helped to clear Hanabi's head. The punching and kicking helped to relieve her of her pent up frustration, which was mostly caused by the intruder.

'_I really fucking hate her! Why can't anyone else see what I do? She's messed up and everything about her is wrong!'_

"I just wish the pink-idiot would disappear!" Hanabi yelled out loud as she delivered a finally blow to a dummy enemy. A small rustling in the bush caught her attention and she threw shuriken at is to lure the person hiding out. As a black figure jumped away, she turned on her Byakugan and took a fighting stance. More and more figures began to emerge from the woods, surrounding Hanabi

'_This is not good, I don't think I could take on this many high level nin just by myself. I don't think I can even get away.'_

Even with fear, Hanabi keep her appearance calm. The figures came closer until the formed a circle around her. In the light she could see that they were all wearing dark cloaks and masks with ki that hid their faces even from her eyes. She heard a voice call her name, "Hanabi-chan~." She looked around but couldn't see the source of the disturbing raspy voice. "Hello Hanabi-chan, it's nice to finally be the next head of the Hyuuga clan. It must be an honor, since you are the youngest."

"Show yourself." Hanabi was starting to become very scared.

"My, My, even with such good eye sight, you can't see what's right behind you?" Hanabi felt an icy chill go down her spine, _'when did he get into my blind spot?' _she slowly turned her head. Behind her a tall looming figure was there, dressed in the same fashion as the others. She stood there frozen in fear, her heart pounded away, her mind screaming to run but her legs stuck to the ground.

"Hanabi-chan, do you want to be friends with me?" the figures voice tried to sound nice, but it could not mask the owners' bloodlust. Hanabi started to tremble and gave no response. "What do you say? Let's be friends." The figure began to bend down close to Hanabi's face. She gave the slightest nod in agreement.

"Wonderful! Since we are, friends now, I would like you to do something for me, and I will do something for you." He backed a step away and continued, "Sounds fair right? You help me, and I let you live."

Again Hanabi nodded slightly, now no longer able to hide her terror.

"Aww, don't look so scared, I won't hurt you if you do me just one little thing. I want you, to keep an eye on, what was the name you gave her? Sakura?"

Upon hearing her name Hanabi's rage began competing with her fear.

"W-what, d-d-do you, w-want wi-with h-her?" Hanabi managed to mumble out.

"That's not for you to know yet Hanabi-chan~, just do this favor for your friend, and I'll do one for you." The other members of the group that had formed the circle began to leave and make their way back into the shadows until there was just the looming figure and Hanabi left. As he turned to leave he said, "I'll be keeping a close watch, so let's just keep this between us, friends, alright?" then he too vanished.

Hanabi stood still for a long time, until she was positive that they were gone. She then ran back to the village, as fast as she had ever run before, tears streaming down her face. All the emotions that she was hold back began to flood her. She ran and ran until she made it home. Hanabi quickly went into her room and locker the door, closing the curtains and curling into a little ball on her bed and sobbing. She knew that he was speaking the truth, that she could have been easily killed and that she had to keep this secret. That there was no one she could turn to.

TBC

* * *

OH SNAP!


End file.
